


YOU

by Utahen



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crime Scenes, F/M, M/M, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utahen/pseuds/Utahen
Summary: James Barnes conoció a Natasha Romanoff luego de una presentación de ballet, donde supo que estaban destinados a estar juntos. El problema es que ella tiene novio y ese es nada mas y nada menos que su mejor amigo Steve Rogers, sin embargo James no tiene problema para hacer que Natasha sea suya, así tenga que investigar su vida y deshacerse de cualquier obstáculo que se le interponga en su camino.





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, ¿qué tal?
> 
> Entro totalmente nueva Ao3, con esta idea que llevo un par de semanas trabajando. Verán este es un BuckyNat, con algo, bastante, de Romanogers y gotas de Stony, una mezcla bastante rara dirán, pero ¿qué les puedo decir? Me funciona así, será cuatro o cinco capítulos que se van a dividir en 10 encuentros o contactos.
> 
> Quiero aclarar que este fanfic estaba basado en la serie YOU de Netflix, por eso el nombre, así que habrá ciertos spoilers de la serie por allí, no todo es igual, solo algunas escenas de resto es totalmente diferente… O eso intento.
> 
> Perdonen el OoC si lo coloque en algún momento, en realidad nunca soy consciente de ello, como también les pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos o alguna falta gramatical.
> 
> Eso es todo, gracias por leer.
> 
> Se despide, Uta.

 

Natasha Romanoff cambio por completo la vida de James Barnes. Antes de realmente conocerla, él sabía muy poco sobre ella. Sabía que ella es bailarina, lo sabe porque Steve suele mencionarlo, Steve hablaba de lo grandiosa que es su novia todo el tiempo, lo hace con tanta frecuencia que Bucky se sentía como si la conociera.

Cuando Steve comenzó a salir con ella se volvió, Natasha esto, Natasha lo otro, todo el tiempo. Desde que ambos regresaron del ejército donde Barnes había vuelto con un brazo biónico cortesía de Industrias Stark, en realidad del dueño de la empresa, mejor amigo de ambos soldados y enamorado secreto, no tan secreto, de Steve, a ambos les había costado integrarse nuevamente en la sociedad. Tiempo después Steve conoció a Natasha, una bailarina de ballet, y continuo con su vida, mientras a Barnes aun le cuesta tener un buen ritmo de vida y hablar sobre lo que paso en aquellos Alpes fríos en Rumania donde perdió su brazo y fue secuestrado con quien sea y sobre todo en aquel grupo de apoyo donde Steve le dijo que se apuntara.

Bucky apenas y podía dormir sin tomar medicamentos y sin tener pesadillas, para Bucky la guerra lo fue todo y a la vez nada, el secuestro y la tortura invadían sus pensamientos todo el tiempo y por eso prefería no salir de su apartamento a menos que fuera sumamente necesario.

Así que cuando Steve llegó a su apartamento, junto con Tony para ir a la presentación de la chica en algún lugar importante no dudo decir que no dos veces y fue cuando Steve comenzó a rogarle y entendió lo que quería decir Tony cuando decía que cuando el capitán le rogaba él no podía decir que no. Así que termino en aquel teatro, con su cabello largo atado y enfundado en un traje que Tony compro para él viendo la presentación de la amada novia de Steve.

Al principio no prestaba atención, pero cuando esa pelirroja con aquel tutu blanco y corsé a juego apareció en el escenario todo cambio, a Bucky le brillaron los ojos y su corazón se aceleró en el momento en que aquellos ojos verdes le miraron. Era un ángel, hermosa como ninguna otra y Bucky supo que debía conquistarla. La presentación termino y se sentía como si flotara, como si estuviera en una especie de burbuja.

Ya tenía un plan, le pediría a quien quiera que fuera la novia de Steve que le presentara a esa hermosa prima ballerina.

— ¿Cómo está tu brazo? — le preguntó Tony, haciendo conversación con el soldado mientras esperaban a Steve y a su dulce novia.

— Funciona, Tony. — Bucky abrió y cerró la mano metálica enfundada en un guante negro demostrándole a Tony que todo iba bien.

— Solo me preocupó por ti, ¿estas yendo al grupo?

— Si, Antoshka.

— Me sonrojo cada vez que me llamas así, Barnes. — Tony le guiño un ojo.

— Supéralo, Stark. — Tony lo único que hizo fue reír.

A lo lejos apareció Steve con aquella prima ballerina, ella venia riendo de algo que el rubio le había comentado, ambos parecían brillar estando juntos y que solo se importaban ellos. Bucky hizo las cuentas rápido, no fue necesario que Steve terminara de llegar hacia ellos para saber que la pelirroja bailarina de ballet, era Natasha, la novia de Steve.

Bucky tuvo un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento que nunca había tenido. Algo se alojó en su corazón, un sentimiento raro.

— Nat quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo, James Barnes. — la pelirroja sonrió. — Bucky, ella es Natasha.

— Hola James. — el corazón de Bucky se volvió loco, su nombre sonaba tan bien en aquella boca donde provenía una voz dulce con un ligero acento ruso. — Un placer por fin conocerte, Steve habla mucho de ti.

— Lo mismo digo, Steve no sabe hablar de otra cosa. — Natasha le mostró una sonrisa y se dieron la mano, la chica tenía manos preciosas.

— Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí, arañita. — le dijo Tony.

— Por supuesto que no, Stark. — se dieron un beso en la mejilla. — ¿Cómo olvido a mi mayor rival?

— Bien, ya que estamos todos ¿Nos tomamos algo? — sugirió Steve dándole un suave beso a Natasha en los labios.

Entonces Bucky supo que aquel sentimiento malo y extraño en su interior eran celos.


	2. Acoso

El _primer encuentro_ que tuve con Natasha fue especial, esa conexión que tuvimos en el teatro había sido todo para mí. Ahora estaba intentando ganar una batalla en mi interior, tenía entre mis manos el programa del ballet donde Natasha había bailado, allí estaba su nombre completo, Natasha Romanoff, al lado de su nombre y un resumen de su personaje en el ballet, estaba su fotografía, una realmente hermosa. Sus ojos verdes deslumbraban con su maquillaje y los brillos del corsé le deban un aire de princesa.

Natasha era muy hermosa y por esa razón no podía controlar mis impulsos. Fui hasta mi laptop y googlee su nombre.

“ _Natasha Romanoff_ "

Arrojo unos cuantos, demasiados, resultados; pero los del inicio eran los resultados que quería.

**Facebook** , _Natasha Romanoff._

Descripción en este. **(N.A.R)**

No sé qué significa eso, seguí bajando y encontré muchas fotografías, algunas sola, otra con un grupo de chicas a las cuales pude identificar rápidamente. La morena en la esquina estuvo en el ballet igualmente como bailarina, navegue por su perfil de Facebook, su nombre era Maria Hill, chica activa, que vive para los deportes y para mantenerse en línea, tiene su propio gimnasio y una dieta estricta, es una chica con una historia de superación personal, solo por allí pude deducir su historial con la bulimia y el bullying en la secundaria.

La siguiente era un poco más pretenciosa en la foto, rubia de ojos azules, casi podía decir que era hermana de Steve, hice lo mismo que con Maria, esta era Sharon Carter, en mi dañado cerebro ese apellido me hizo ruido hasta que recordé a Peggy Carter, una teniente que fue superior de Steve y estaba seguro que él tuvo un crush con la teniente Carter cuando apenas éramos unos novatos, en mi búsqueda descubrí que Sharon y Peggy eran familia, Peggy era tía de Sharon así como también lo era de Tony. Debo decir que el mundo es demasiado pequeño. Sharon era completamente distinta a Hill y a Natasha, ella quería brillar más y ser más que sus amigas, se notaba. Historial de fiestera y niña rica malcriada.

**_Natasha, tienes que elegir mejor tus amistades._ **

La siguiente chica a la izquierda de Natasha era Janet Van Dyne, alegre abejita con un gran sentido de la moda, icono de internet y con sueños de ser diseñadora de modas, sus diseños eran muy buenos y realmente parecía agradable y diferente a Hill y Carter. Janet tenia novio, Hank Pym, parecía un cerebrito como Tony, revise su perfil un momento y encontré una foto de Hank, con Tony y Brucie Boo... Espera, no Brucie Boo, Bruce Banner.

**_Argh, Stark está haciendo efecto en mi con sus apodos ridículos._ **

En fin, Stark, Hank y Bruce eran conocidos debido a que tenían algo en común, la ciencia.

Volviendo a lo importante, Natasha Romanoff, N.A.R, necesitaba saber que son esas siglas. Dejo de revisar Facebook para ir a Instagram y conseguí en las fotos recientes muchas fotos con Steve, estaba tan asqueado y celoso de mi mejor amigo, Natasha se merece a alguien como yo, no como Steve. Steve es alguien emocionalmente inestable y esta sexualmente confundido.

**_Vamos Natasha, pregúntale a Steve de todas esas noches oscuras después de cada invasión y bombardeo que terminaba muy borracho en la cama de Stark._ **

En su Instagram conseguí lo que quería, una dirección y el significado de N.A.R.

_Natalia Alianovna Romanova._

Sonreí, prefería Natalia mil veces más que Natasha.

Mi _segundo encuentro_ con Natalia, fue un poco más íntimo e indirecto de lo esperado. Por la noche, luego de ponerme una gorra y aquella máscara de medio rostro para hacer ejercicio que ayudaba con la respiración y que también usaba para mis misiones como espía, me fui a trotar y termine por accidente, en realidad no, en el vecindario de Natalia.

Vivía en un piso tipo estudio, primer piso y sus ventanas eran grandes, sin cortinas y daban al frente. En su sala tenía unos espejos y una barra para practicar sus pasos de ballet, me hubiera gustado verla practicar en vez de tener que ver como se comía a Steve con la boca y tenían sexo en el sillón.

Steve y yo siempre hemos sido muy íntimos, incluso se por boca de Steve, detalle a detalle de todas esas aventuras con Stark, pero esto era diferente. Verlo intimar con Natalia, me provocaban muchísimos celos y también me excitaba muchísimo.

Ella estaba gimiendo, sus senos estaban fuera de su camiseta y Steve la sujetaba del trasero mientras ella se movía, haciendo que Steve entrara y saliera de ella, una y otra vez. Me encontraba oculto detrás de un árbol y le daba gracias a Dios que la calle era oscura y nadie podía ver la evidente erección que se escondía en mi pantalón deportivo. Por un segundo pensé en tocarme, pero... No soy ninguna clase de pervertido, ni voyeur.

No, no soy nada de eso.

Vi como Steve puso a Natalia contra el sofá y comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, desde este ángulo ahora lo único que podía ver era el trasero de Steve y las piernas hermosas de Natasha abrazar la cintura de Steve. Sus gemidos se aplacaron porque él la besaba y por un momento pensé que yo era Steve, me vi a mismo besando a Natalia y la escuché gimiendo mi nombre, vi su piel erizarse al contacto frío de mi brazo metálico y sentí sus uñas arañando las cicatrices de mi espalda.

Sin quererlo comencé a masturbarme, la imagen frente a mis ojos era demasiado excitante como para no hacerlo. Sujete mi brazo metálico el árbol y clave mis dedos biónicos en él haciendo orificios y astillando el árbol mientras me masturbaba.

— Natalia...— susurre al viento y continúe acariciando mi sexo, cada vez con más fuerza.

Ella gritaba mi nombre, ella era mía, yo la penetraba no Steve, ella... Era mi Natalia. Mi...

¡Piiiiiiiiiiiii!

Un auto paso a toda velocidad tocando el claxon y me saco de mi ensoñación, saqué velozmente la mano de mi pantalón y al volver de mis fantasías, vi como Natalia y Steve habían terminado de tener sexo y lo que ahora hacían era darse besos esquimales. Suspire y me fui antes que alguien más supiera que me encontraba allí.

Una semana de después, me metí en el apartamento de Natalia para recoger algunas cosas. Cosas pequeñas y sin importancia, como una de sus bragas, un pequeño diario que encontré, una muestra de su perfume y por supuesto enlace su computadora a mi teléfono y así sabría todo lo que ella hacía.

Entonces una notificación llego. Un mensaje de un grupo. Quizás no lo hubiera leído, pero creí leer mi nombre así que abrí la conversación.

_Abejita_ : Entonces tu sexy novio tiene un sexy mejor amigo llamado James Barnes.

_AgenteHill_ : Cuéntanos todo.

_Ladel13_ : Aun creo que es raro que salgas con Rogers y su panda de freaks.

 

                       **Supéralo Sharon, es mi novio. Y si, James es súper hot,**

**además, tiene un ligero acento, creo que habla ruso también.**

_Ladel13_ : James Barnes es un perturbado con un brazo biónico Natasha, supéralo tú.

_Abejita_ : ¿Tiene un brazo biónico? Eso es muy cool.

_AgenteHill_ : Sharon, es un veterano de guerra y perder su brazo debió haber sido terrible, no merece que se le menosprecie.

 

**Como sea, James es súper cool, niñas debo presentarle**

**a los amigos de mi novio seguro les va a encantar.**

Cerré la laptop y sonreí, sabía que podía intentar algo, después de todo ella me considera sexy y no un desastre, aunque Sharon Carter parecía ser un problema.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se presentó la oportunidad para un _tercer encuentro_ , fue entonces cuando me entere que Natalia le dijo a Steve para salir por unas copas, sus amigas, Steve, Tony y yo. Me arreglé para el encuentro, acomodé mi barba y arreglé un poco mi cabello, nada especialmente llamativo, no quería ser evidente. Por la noche, Steve vino a buscarme, sin Tony y eso me pareció raro hasta que me di cuenta, en el bar donde esperábamos a las chicas, que Steve estaba distraído y supe que Tony y Steve habían peleado.

— ¿Quieres que hable con Tony por ti?

— ¿Ah?

— Estas distraído y decaído y sólo te pones así cuando peleas con Tony.

— Yo no... No pelee con Tony. — Steve metió el rostro entre sus manos. — Nos besamos, Buck.

**_¿Ves lo que digo Natasha? Tu novio esta en confusión sexual._ **

— ¿Cómo fue?

— Fui a buscarle y él estaba terminando de arreglarse, me ofreció un trago y se lo acepte, de pronto empezó a coquetear, sabes cómo Tony coquetea y de pronto comenzó a hablar de nuestra última noche, antes de Natasha y luego no sé qué paso, pero nos estábamos besando Buck.

» Nat me gusta mucho y sé que puedo amarla, pero Tony está volviéndome loco.

Puse mi mano en su hombro y para darle apoyo, aunque lo único que quería era golpearlo por ser tan imbécil. Steve me abrazo por los hombros y se sorprendió al notar mi mano biónica sin guante alguno.

— ¿Que paso con tu guante?

**_Natalia dijo que era genial._ **

— Pensé que sería momento de aceptar su existencia en público.

— Eso es lo que yo llamo progreso, Buck.

Mi cerebro reprimió totalmente los celos y mis ganas de golpear a Steve y recordé que él era mi mejor amigo, el chico que cuidé durante la niñez, mi capitán, mi hermano... Entre tanta nostalgia me hice una simple pregunta ¿Cómo podía hacerle daño al hombre que salvo mi vida en Rumania?

No me respondí tal pregunta porque Natalia llego con sus amigas, juntas era como ver un cuadro con cero armonía y la que más resaltaba era Natalia, hermosa como siempre. Beso a Steve en los labios y este cambio completamente su semblante, lo cambio tan rápido como cambiaron mis pensamientos. Quería volver a golpear a Steve y tener a la prima ballerina en mis manos.

Natalia nos presentó a sus amigas que estaban emocionada de conocerme y dos de ellas decepcionadas de no conocer al grandioso Tony Stark.

— Stark es un presumido. — dijo Natalia entre risas. — Siempre peleamos por la atención de Steve, ¿cierto amor?

— ¿Ah? — uh oh, Steve distraído a la vista.

— Si, siempre lo hacen. — respondí por Steve. — Stark le gusta tener a Steve para él solo, es un pequeño niño malcriado.

— Es lo único que sabe hacer, berrinches. — dijo Sharon tomando un trago.

— ¿Lo conoces, Sharon? — le preguntó Janet.

— Es mi primo. — Steve levanto la mirada frunciendo el ceño. 

— ¿Eres sobrina de Peggy Carter?

— Si, lo soy.

— Wow, el mundo es pequeño. — Hill sonrió.

— Definitivamente lo es, iré a buscar más tragos. — Steve se levantó para acercarse al bar y al mismo tiempo, Janet y Hill fueron a bailar mientras Sharon fue al baño.

En el caminar de Steve, note su ligera depresión, esa que se llama Tony Stark, definitivamente necesita arreglar sus asuntos. Natalia me miro curiosa y su mano se dirigió a mi mano biónica, rozo sus dedos contra ella así que abrí la palma para que viera cómo funcionaba, pareció sorprendida de lo bien que funcionaba e incluso comparo el tamaño de su mano con la mía, era tan hermosa y pequeña, con aquellas uñas pintadas de negro.

— ¿Como lo hicieron? — me preguntó sin quitar la mano de la mía.

— ¿Como hicieron qué? — me hice el tonto.

— Digo, ¿cómo funciona como una extremidad normal?

— Ah eso... Bueno, es biotecnología, al momento que me lo pusieron los nanorobots se enlazaron con mi sistema nervioso y crearon tejido y un enlace directo con mi cerebro, no siento nada, pero puedo manejarlo como si fuera mi verdadero brazo.

— Es...

— ¿Raro? Lo sé.

— No, es hermoso. — Natalia me sonrió y todo lo que pude hacer para no lanzarme sobre ella y besarla fue devolverle el gesto.

— A Stark le encantaría saber eso.

— No, por favor. — Natalia río. — Si le dices que halague algo suyo nunca de dejara de molestarme.

— ¿Quién te va a molestar? — dos voces llegaron a nosotros, una femenina y una masculina, se rompió el contacto y ambos giramos en direcciones distintas.

— Tony. — le dije a Sharon.

— ¿Estas bien, amor? — le dijo Natalia a Steve, lo que me hizo voltear.

Steve tenía la mirada cristalizada, ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando y mejillas rosadas, Steve se había emborrachado en tiempo máximo y también había estado llorando.

**_Ay, amigo. Es hora de afrontar la realidad y que escojas lo que quieres._ **

— Me quiero ir, no me siento bien...— arrastró cada palabra.

— Esta bien, capitán, vámonos ¿quieres ir a mi casa? — Natalia comenzó a recoger sus cosas y las de Steve, él negó con la mirada baja.

— Quiero ir a mi casa. — siguió arrastrando las palabras. — Perdóname, Nat.

— No pasa nada amor. — ella le sonrió amable y le dio un beso en la mejilla, si Natalia supiera porque Steve se estaba disculpando, no haría lo que hace. — ¿James nos acompañas?

— Seguro, yo conduzco. — me levante y pase un brazo de Steve por mis hombros. — Vamos.

— Sharon, nos vemos mañana, dile a las chicas que todo sigue en pie. — Sharon asintió con una mueca y nosotros salimos del bar.

En el auto, Natalia acostó a Steve en la parte trasera poniendo su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Tarareaba alguna canción muy, muy bajito, pero pude escucharla y se me hacía familiar, sin embargo, no podía recordar de dónde. La observe una que otra vez por el retrovisor, su mirada pérdida en las luces de las calles, su cuello blanco y cremoso, el cabello rojo un poco desordenado, aquellos deliciosos labios que podía imaginarme deslizando mi pulgar en y entre ellos, el mismo pulgar bajando por su barbilla hacia su cuello y su escote, sintiendo su dulce piel erizándose al contacto, mi contacto...

Niego ligeramente, no puedo tener esos pensamientos, no ahora.

Llegamos al apartamento de Steve, entre los dos lo llevamos hasta el apartamento y lo acostamos en la cama, ella se encargó de acomodarlo en la cama, le saco los zapatos, acomodo su cabello y después de susurrarle algo al oído, beso sus labios y ambos salimos del apartamento.

— Te llevo. — le dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto, ella me sonrió y se subió al auto.

— Gracias, James.

— De nada, Natalia. — su gesto de sorpresa fue todo para mí, caminé alrededor del auto hasta el asiento del piloto y me subí.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Natalia?

— Natasha es el inglés para Natalia, un nombre ruso y tú eres rusa. — comencé a conducir. — Es casi imperceptible, pero puedo sentir tu acento.

— Eres muy bueno, con razón Steve venera tu trabajo como espía. — ¿Rogers, que hiciste? ¿Le contaste lo peor de mí? ¿Cómo pudiste? — No te preocupes, James, Steve no me contó nada sobre esos días, solo me dijo lo bueno que eres en tu trabajo.

— Él también es muy bueno. — me relajó, seguro vio algo malo en mí que tuvo que tranquilizarme. — ¿Dónde vives?

Olvide que se supone que no se, ella miro las calles y me dio la dirección. Fue un camino corto, un camino que me puso ansioso. Natalia era todo para mí, pero estaba tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca. Me detuve frente a su casa, cuando me indico que me detuviera y nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

— Note como me mirabas. — se giró hacia mí y sentí pánico. — Cuando estaba con Steve en el auto.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Crees que no sé qué pasa. — Oh Dios no.— Pero lo sé, James. Se por la clase de cosas que pasan personas como tú.

— Natalia yo...

— Crees que no sé lo que pasa entre Stark y Steve.

— Uh... ¿Que?

— Me lo dijo después de nuestra primera noche. — Natalia no parecía perturbada por ello, es más hasta río. — No es lo que una chica quiere escuchar después de tener sexo por primera vez con su novio, pero agradezco que me lo haya dicho.

No sé qué está pasando ahora, no puedo articular palabra.

**_Natalia, Steve ha estado confundido y sucumbiendo al coqueteo de Tony, eso te hará daño, yo quiero protegerte Natalia, te amo._ **

— No me mires así. — pestañee varias veces. — Me gusta Steve, quizás me gusta más de lo que yo le gusto a él y quiero ayudarlo, está deprimido y confundido y sé que ha mejorado mucho desde que está conmigo, pero sé que siempre tiene a Tony presente.

» Quiero hacerlo feliz, tan feliz como pueda y es por eso que, si en algún momento elige a Stark sobre mí, lo voy a entender, eso también significa que como quiero ayudar a Steve, también quiero ayudarte James.

» Quiero que seas feliz.

**_Natalia, perdóname._ **

La bese, me lance sobre ella y probé sus labios. Sabían a whisky y eran justo como me los imagine, suaves y carnosos, ella no se movía. No lo hacía para nada, lo que provocó que me diera miedo apartarme de su boca, debía hacerlo, pero no quería, sin embargo, no tuve de otra y me aparte.

Lo que no me espere, fue que me empujara de nuevo hacia ella y nos volviéramos a besar, esta vez me correspondió como quería y me aproveche para poner mi verdadera mano en su rostro y profundizar. Mi corazón golpeaba tan fuerte contra mi pecho que temí que se saliera, temí morir entre sus brazos de ángel, como si este fuera mi último beso y mi último deseo.

He estado en el infierno tanto tiempo, que esto, es como probar el cielo y no querer soltarlo nunca.

Nos besamos tanto que perdimos la noción del tiempo. No nos despedimos, porque hubiera sido, para ella, aceptar la realidad. No importo, volví al apartamento de Steve por petición de ella, no me sentía culpable, para nada todo esto está pasando por la simple razón que ella es mía y me pertenece.

**_Es solo mía, Steve, entiéndelo. Ella va a entenderlo pronto._ **

Quiero mirarle y dedicarle mis palabras, aunque no pueda escucharme, pero lo único que encuentro es su habitación vacía, tan vacía como todo el apartamento.

**_Esta noche se cometieron dos infidelidades, una más grave que la otra, ¿No crees, Natalia?_ **

Cuando volví a mi apartamento, Steve aún no había llegado al suyo. Conecté mi teléfono debido a que llevaba horas apagado y me acosté pensando en aquel beso con Natalia. Cerré los ojos y sonreí, que diferente se siente haber probado lo que siempre me ha pertenecido y aquello que me fue arrebatado. Me di la vuelta en la cama y por poco me duermo pensando en ello cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar varias veces. Lo tomé y vi que eran los mensajes de Natalia con su grupo de amigas.

_Ladel13_ : ¿Barnes? Has caído bajo

                      **No he caído bajo, fue un momento**

**vulnerable para los dos.**

_AgenteHill_ : A ver si entendí, le ofreciste tu ayuda y de pronto te beso, luego tú lo besaste y luego te fuiste y ya.

**Sí, no voy a decir que no sentí nada,**

**porque si lo hice, pero James no es Steve.**

**_No, soy mejor._ **

_Abejita_ : Cariño, no te vamos a juzgar tu puedes estar con quien quieras, te lo mereces después de aquel imbécil de Rumlow.

_Ladel13_ : Asco.

_AgenteHill_ : Asco.

**Asco.**

_Abejita_ : Asco.

Se acabó la conversación. Puse el teléfono sobre mi pecho y una duda vino a mi cabeza.

¿Quién es Rumlow?


	3. Complicidad.

Mi _cuarto encuentro_ con Natalia fue más interesante porque ahora existía complicidad entre nosotros y ya sabía, gracias a su diario, quien era Rumlow.

Brock Rumlow fue novio de Natalia hace algunos años, un bastardo de buenas a primeras que lo único que quería era mantener a mi prima ballerina a su lado con miedo. Natalia tenía en su historial un registro leve de violencia doméstica y gracias a ello, descubrí que Natalia y Steve se conocieron porque asistían a grupos de apoyo diferentes, pero en el mismo edificio, me lamenté no asistir antes a esas reuniones, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Como decía, Natalia sufrió mucho tiempo hasta que dijo basta, así que se defendió, hirió a Rumlow con un abrecartas y después corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la primera estación de policía donde la ayudaron y rápidamente pusieron en custodia a Rumlow. Sin embargo, su condena fue baja y lo único que, hoy en día, mantenía separado a Rumlow de Natalia era una orden de restricción.

Así que decidí hacer algo, volví a mi máscara y mi traje negro de mis días de trabajo y le hice una visita.

Como quise matarlo, de verdad, pero Natalia estaría decepcionada de mi si lo hacía, así que me conforme con mandarlo al hospital en su nombre en muy mal estado.

La cara de Natalia cuando vio la noticia en el gran televisor donde veíamos un juego en casa de Tony me hizo sonreír, a pesar de su rostro horrorizado su mirada mostraba un brillo especial, no de horror ni de miedo, si no de alivio. Bebí de mi cerveza y me apoyé hacia atrás en la barra de Tony.

— Te ves feliz, Bucky. — Janet Van Dyne estaba rellenando su vaso de Coca-Cola, esta vez había venido junto con su novio Hank. — ¿Paso algo bueno últimamente?

**_Si, y tú lo sabes Janet._ **

— No, nada. — me encogí de hombros. — Es solo que hoy es un buen día ¿No crees, Janet?

— Si, si creo, además dime, JanJan. — dijo riendo. — Así me dice Tony ahora.

Solté una risa, Tony y sus apodos para todos.

— Lo hace para poner a Hank celoso. — gire la mirada hacia Tony que hablaba con Hank y Bruce, si el doctor mejor amigo de Tony también estaba aquí.

— ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?

— Como que a Tony le encanta coquetear. — señale a Tony donde descaradamente coqueteaba con Maria, Janet solo soltó una risita y volvió para estar con Hank.

Desvíe la mirada hacia Natalia y Steve, ambos estaban hablando en la parte de afuera de la casa, estaban tan cerca del otro, se besaban y Steve la abrazaba. En uno de los abrazos Natalia enfocó su mirada en mí, no pude leer su mirada, pero no vi nada malo, ella solo me miraba y luego beso a Steve.

**_Ah, entiendo. En ningún momento quisiste tener ese desliz, quieres a Steve, sin embargo, yo no quiero que lo quieras, no puedes ignorar que desperté algo en ti algo que no puedes apagar._ **

Ella y Steve entraron a la casa y tan pronto Steve se metió en una conversación con Janet y Maria, Natalia se separó para ir al baño. Espere un momento y cree una excusa para seguirla al segundo piso.

— Antoshka, ¿te importa si bebo uno de tus vinos?

— Como quieras, Buckaroo. — maldita sea Stark, ¿cómo es que puede recordar ese apodo en este momento?

— Te odio, Stark.

— Yo también te quiero, Buckaroo.

En vez de bajar, subí. Caminé lentamente por el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos y me detuve cuando la vi. Cruzada de brazos parada frente a un Jackson Pollock que miraba con atención. Sonreí, era tan guapa y estábamos solos, así que me acerque y me apoye en la pared al lado del cuadro, ella fingió no verme.

— _¿Te gusta?_ — le dije en ruso.

— _No._ — me respondió en el mismo idioma. _— Es demasiado desorden._

— _Supongo que las bailarinas de ballet son estrictas con el orden._

— _Yo no_.— soltó una risita y le seguí, fue cuando me miro.

Al mirarme, recordé el beso y lo bien que se sintió, sé que ella también lo recordó debido a que se movió hacia mí, pero se arrepintió al momento.

— Debo bajar. — paso por mi lado cuando mi mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo, se giró hacia mi ligeramente asustada ¿Rumlow te hacia estas cosas? — _James, por favor suéltame._

— _Natalia no puedes negar que algo paso._ — la acerque a mí y la sujete más gentilmente.

— _No, no puedo y no lo hago, pero esto no puede pasar._

— _Claro que puede, Natalia yo_...— no me resistí y la lleve a la habitación más cercana, la puse contra la pared y la bese.

Ella pudo separe, pudo empujarme y golpearme, pudo decirle a Steve, pero no, me beso de regreso, se guindo a mi cuello y gimió en mi boca cuando mordí su labio ligeramente. Llevé mis manos por debajo de su vestido y apreté su trasero pegando sus caderas a las mías. Me sentí en las nubes, sus besos son mi droga y mi perdida, mis ganas de que se quedara entre mis brazos aumentaron y más cuando metí mi mano biónica en sus bragas y el frío metal le provoco un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo erizando su piel y un gemido placentero que hizo que golpeara su cuerpo contra la pared.

Era una diosa con su respiración agitada y su cabello desordenado.

— _Sargento Barnes pienso que le gustaría saber que la señorita Janet está subiendo._ — Natalia se asustó con la voz robótica de Jarvis.

— Gracias, Jarvis.

— _De nada, señor._

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Natalia se separó de mí.

— Es Jarvis, la IA de Tony. — abrí la puerta. — Sal, Janet esta por subir.

— _James... No habrá otra vez._ — salió dejándome solo.

**_Por supuesto que habrá otra vez, Natalia._ **

Pasaron dos semanas donde por poco me vuelvo loco, Natalia y Steve se fueron de viaje y estarán lejos por un mes, por supuesto sigo todo el viaje por Instagram, Facebook y Snapchat. La razón principal del viaje fue porque Natalia tenia trabajo con su compañía de ballet y como Steve estaba libre de toda función con el ejército y cierta agencia gubernamental en la que ambos trabajamos porque, aunque estemos fuera del ejército no quiere decir que no estemos activos, Natalia le dijo que se fuera con ella, como unas mini vacaciones.

La primera semana, intente no entrar en pánico y use mis habilidades para entrar al apartamento de Natalia, clone su llave y ahora entró y salgo cada vez que quiera, dormí en su cama una que otra vez e intente no excitarme con su olor, de verdad lo intente. La segunda semana entre en pánico completamente cuando Tony toco mi puerta con un vídeo, de mi besando a Natalia y hablando en ruso.

— No es necesario que me traduzcas, Jarvis lo hizo por mí. — me dijo sentándose en mi sofá. — Bucky si llegas a herir a Steve, te matare.

— Por Dios, ¿dónde está tu moral, Tony? Los únicos que en realidad hacen daño son tú y Steve.

— Steve y yo terminamos lo nuestro. — el rostro de Tony mostró una emoción real por primera vez en su vida, tristeza. — Steve vino la noche que se supone que conocería a las amigas de Natasha, ebrio y dijo que era hora de dejarlo porque él quería a Natasha.

**_¿Disculpa? ¿Qué Steve hizo qué? No, no puede hacerme esto._ **

— ¿No durmieron juntos esa noche?

— No, quiero decir si, pero no de esa manera, solo dormimos. — se rasco la barba de candado. — Nada que ver con lo que tu pretendes con Natasha.

— Quiero a Nat.

— Y yo a Steve y por eso voy a dejarlo, Barnes. — se levantó de mi sofá y camino a la salida. — Es tu mejor amigo y ella lo quiere a él, así que déjalo. — Stark abandono mi apartamento dejándome solo.

Me dejé caer donde Stark estuvo sentado y pensé en todo lo que dijo. Tenía que pensar, pensar, pensar. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Ellos no podían estar juntos, no, no podían. Estaba tan molesto y celoso, no podía procesar toda la información, ¿por eso me había dicho que no más?

**_No._ **

**_Si._ **

**_No, no voy a dejarlo._ **

Mis impulsos se estaban saliendo de control, así que antes de que algo peor pasara, tomé mi teléfono e hice una llamada.

— _Pensé que no me llamarías en meses, Barnes._ — me dijeron al otro lado del teléfono

— ¿Tienes algo para mí?

— _Es posible, ¿ya estás bien? Rumania no fue un juego._

— Estoy en perfectas condiciones, solo dime que tengo que hacer.

— _Esta bien, ven mañana a las 0800, tengo la misión perfecta._

Colgué como confirmación y fui a prepararme para la misión, debía ordenar mis pensamientos y nada mejor que una misión para ello.

El _quinto encuentro_ con Natalia no ocurrió como quería, de hecho, no ocurrió directamente.

La espíe, desde mi habitación en Siberia. Si, en mis visitas puse cámaras y micrófonos en su casa. La veía todas las noches antes de dormir y algunas veces me imaginaba durmiendo con ella. La vi sola, con sus amigas, con Steve e incluso hizo una fiesta. Esta vez, estaba con Steve y también era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que mencionaba mi nombre.

—¿Donde esta James? — pregunto ella sentándose al lado de Steve con un bol lleno de palomitas.

— De misión, en Siberia. — Steve se llevó un puñado a la boca. — Serán unos cuantos meses, Fury me llamara si necesita de mí.

Natalia hizo un puchero hermoso.

— Me vas a dejar sola. — Steve río y paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. — No quiero que te vayas.

— Bucky es bueno en lo que hace, confió en que no me necesita, pero si así es tengo que ir, amor

— Ew.

— Sin embargo, si me haces esos pucheros creo que podría hacer una excepción y abusar ligeramente de mi poder y enviar a Sam a respaldar a Bucky.

**_Todo menos Sam Wilson._ **

Natalia sonrió y se lanzó sobre Steve casi tirando las palomitas, lo lleno de besos, mis besos y de caricias, mis caricias. Los celos me invadieron una vez más y podía sentir mi sangre hervir.

— Te amo, Steve Rogers.

— Yo también te amo, Natasha Romanoff.

Cerré la pantalla de la laptop. No, ellos no se aman.

No se va a quedar así.

Mi _sexto encuentro_ con Natalia fue en un funeral, ocurrió tres días después de mi llegada de Siberia.

El funeral fue de Steve Rogers.

¿Qué sucedió? No lo sé, ¿o sí? Se supone que no. Steve fue encontrado muerto con una herida de bala en el corazón en una misión en Egipto. Puede que, mientras estuve en Siberia dejé pistas a los enemigos jurados de mi capitán y ellos lo hayan tomado de sorpresa en una redada y murió en su misión.

La muerte de Steve tomo lugar el mismo día que aterrice en New York, no lo supieron hasta que un día después que llego Sam Wilson y Wanda Maximoff, ambos parte del equipo en el que trabajo que era liderado por Steve, a Egipto y cuando Steve no llegó al punto de reunión supieron que algo andaba mal. La primera persona en enterarse que no estaba en el equipo, fui yo y debo admitir que no me gusto saber que había pasado. Steve era mi mejor amigo, yo lo amaba con todo mi ser, me dolió su muerte al igual que no pude evitar sentirme culpable, pero se interponía en un camino importante, el mío con Natalia, no me gusto hacer lo que hice, pero fue justo y necesario. Poco después de enterarme, se enteró Stark. En todos mis años como espía jamás vi una reacción como la de Tony.

Cayo al suelo, sumergido en dolor y tristeza, lloraba cual niño y se lamentaba en silencio. Me hizo llorarle de nuevo y verle tan devastado me hizo darme cuenta que no podría decírselo a Natalia, así que le pedí a Fury, nuestro jefe, que enviara a un oficial a decírselo.

— Iré en persona. — fruncí el ceño cuando Fury dijo eso.

— ¿Porque?

— Steve iba a casarse con ella, Barnes. — ¿Que? ¿Cómo no supe de ello? — Estaban esperando a que volvieras de Siberia para contarte… Contarles a todos.

**_Recuerdas Steve, cuando me dijiste que habías pasado de tener una familia. ¿Ahora querías tenerla con mi Natalia? Podría enojarme, pero... ¿Para qué? Natalia es mía, ahora y siempre Steve, lo siento mucho._ **

El funeral estuvo lleno de militares y honores, Natalia portaba un vestido negro, entallado y su cabello corto caía sobre su rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos y no podía ignorar el brillo de aquel rubí en su dedo que alguna vez le perteneció a Sarah Rogers, la madre de Steve, sin embargo, el anillo tenía algo diferente, estaba cortado recordaba ese rubí mucho más grande pues Sarah portaba esa joya con mucho orgullo.

No le di más importancia pues lo único que importaba era Natalia. Luego de que Steve fuera puesto seis metros bajo tierra, terminamos todos en la mansión Stark, después de todo eran demasiadas personas para el pequeño apartamento de Steve. La recepción, si así se puede llamar, para el funeral fue concurrida, había militares, agentes, personas de importancia política, amigos y amienemigos, por amienemigos me refiero al hermano de aquel agente noruego de la Interpol con el que hicimos equipo más veces de las que me gustaría decir, Steve y el rubio gigante eran muy buenos amigos. Era impresionante la cantidad de personas que habían ido a despedirse del Capitán América, porque si, Steve fue tan patriota y recto en su vida militar que fue nombrado el hijo prodigo de América.

Natalia estuvo rodeada de atención y Tony de alcohol. Las personas se acercaron a darme el pésame y para hablar de los buenos momentos de Steve. Las amigas de Natalia estuvieron con ella, aunque la más renuente al asunto había sido Sharon, la veía fingir para su tía, Peggy que había venido de Inglaterra solo por el funeral. James Rhodes, amigo de Tony y Pepper Potts, secretaria del mismo, se llevaron a Tony hasta el piso de arriba para que pasara su borrachera en su habitación. Estaba realmente devastado y me dolía un poco que Antoshka estuviera así, pero después de todo su reacción solo era daño colateral.

Las personas se fueron yendo hasta que quedamos los más íntimos de Steve, es decir su equipo, Sam, Wanda y yo, Natalia y sus amigas, Donald y su hermano Loren, esos son los noruegos, Tony y su séquito, y una mujer que llegó de ultimo Carol Danvers, capitana de la fuerza aérea y compañera de Steve en algún momento que ahora no recuerdo, pero sé que ambos se tenían mucho respeto.

Nos encontrábamos bebiendo en la sala común, Tony había vuelto luego de que todos se habían ido y se había sentado al lado de Natalia y ella se apoyó en su hombro y él al mover el cuello para apoyar su cabeza contra la de Natalia vi un brillo rojo encima de la cicatriz de su pecho, entre unas dogtags colgaba un dije, un rubí en forma de gota cubierto en oro... La otra parte del rubí de Sarah Rogers.

**_¿Lo ves Natalia? Steve nunca te amo, no completamente, estabas a punto de ser dañada y yo te he salvado._ **

Al anochecer, la mayoría se retiró y como por cosas del destino me encargue de llevar a Natalia a casa, la pobre se había quedado dormida en el sofá de Stark.

«No la dejes sola, Barnes la pobre esta devastada»

Esas fueron las palabras que me dedico Stark antes de retirarse tambaleándose a su habitación. No la iba a dejar sola ni ahora, ni nunca. Tome a Natalia entre mis brazos y la lleve dormida hasta el auto. La puse en el asiento del copiloto, le coloqué el cinturón y aparte su cabello de su hermoso rostro y sonreí con sólo verla.

Subí al auto y conduje a su casa. Al llegar la lleve hasta su apartamento entre mis brazos, la acosté en su cama y me tome el atrevimiento de quitarle el vestido, Natalia estaba tan drogada de sueño que apenas podía responder. La deje en ropa interior, tenía puesto un conjunto de lencería negro, de seda y encaje que le quedaba hermoso. Al observar mejor su cuerpo note una cicatriz encima de su cadera cubierta con un tatuaje de un reloj de arena color rojo, la cicatriz era como aquella que dejaban las balas, lo sé, tengo varias. ¿Me pregunto de dónde salió? La rozo con mis dedos intentando delinearla, pero ella soltó un sonido raro y se giro hacia un lado de la cama buscando algo, me aparte lo más rápido que pude y solo la observe, ella tomo la almohada a su lado y la abrazo, incluso la olfateo, pero no se satisfizo y se despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se giró en la cama y me vio. Pestañeo varias veces como si no recordará que estaba sucediendo y de pronto, un destello de iluminación en sus ojos y simplemente enterró medio rostro en la almohada, yo solo me di la vuelta para irme, se cuándo debo retirarme.

**_Vuelve a dormir, estaré afuera si me necesitas._ **

— James. — me gire hacia ella un poco sorprendido de que me hablara, pues no lo ha hecho en todo el día.

—¿Si?

— Por favor, duerme conmigo. — sollozo. — No quiero estar sola.

No dije nada, simplemente me quite la corbata, mi chaqueta y zapatos y subí a la cama, Natalia se abrazó a mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho así que plante un beso en su cabello y sonreí. Dormir en su cama fue un sueño, pero dormir con ella abrazada a mi cuerpo fue un paraíso.

**_La muerte de Steve fue necesaria, necesaria para que nuestro amor pueda crecer y convertirse en lo que nosotros queramos, Natalia._ **


	4. Relación

Mi _séptimo encuentro_ con Natalia fue la mañana después del funeral. Me desperté primero que ella y quise complacerla preparando su desayuno. me subí las mangas de la camisa blanca que estaba ligeramente manchada del maquillaje de Natalia así que me deshice de ella quedándome con el torso desnudo.

Até mi cabello en un moño alto y comencé a prepararle el desayuno, hice algo dulce para levantarle el ánimo, pancakes, con ensalada de frutas con miel y yogurt. Prepare café, con leche para ella y negro para mí, prepare las tazas para llevarlas a la mesa y al girarme la conseguí llevando sus dedos impregnados de azúcar glas a su boca, se había puesto un pijama de short y franela y su corto cabello estaba recogido en un moño desordenado, se giró hacia mí y se sorprendió al verme semi desnudo.

— Lo siento, no pretendo incomodarte es solo que mi camisa estaba sucia y.…— ella se río sacando sus dedos de su boca.

— Descuida, James no me incómoda. — se acercó tomando de mi mano la taza de café negro. — Gracias.

Se sentó en la mesa tomando un sorbo de café, llevando después una fresa a su boca. Me miro con la boca llena y señalo el asiento frente a ella con entusiasmo para que me sentara y eso hice. La observé comer, comía muchísimo y me pareció lógico cuando ayer no la vi probar bocado, parecía un poco más feliz que ayer, más animada.

— Gracias. — me dijo con la boca un poco llena. — Por cuidar de mí, por dormir conmigo y por preparar este desayuno que esta delicioso, no es necesario, sé que han pasado cosas entre nosotros, pero no quiero que sientas ninguna responsabilidad hacia mí.

— Natalia, no te preocupes, hago esto porque quiero y porque sé que ambos estamos pasando un momento difícil con la muerte de Steve, debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros. — su mirada se apagó ligeramente y sus ojos se humedecieron.

— Lo siento. — limpio una lágrima que bajo por su mejilla y dejo un rastro de azúcar glas en ella. — Es que esto fue tan...

— Repentino, lo sé. — me acerque a ella y pase mi pulgar por su mejilla. — Tienes lágrimas dulces.

Le mostré mi dedo lleno de azúcar glas y ella soltó una risa que provocó que soltara las lágrimas acumuladas, ella me necesita más que nunca ahora y gracias a esto estaremos juntos siempre, como debió ser desde el principio, solo nosotros, nadie más.

Después del desayuno, pasamos todo el día juntos. Me sentía un poco celoso porque aun en su dedo estaba el anillo de compromiso que Steve le había dado, es lógico, no creo que se lo quite en un tiempo, pero igual no puedo evitar sentirme celoso. La consentí en lo más que pude para que supiera que yo siempre iba a estar para ella.  Por la noche, estábamos ambos acostados en su sofá, viendo una serie española en Netflix, realmente no le estaba prestando atención no podía concentrarme con Natalia acurrucada contra mi pecho. Sé que ella tampoco prestaba atención a la serie, realmente ella estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera de daba cuenta de lo que podía estaba pasando. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y me removí un poco y ella se movió también, bajo la cabeza de mi pecho y termino por acostarse en mis piernas.

**_¡Natalia por Dios!_ **

Ella giro el cuerpo y termino por acostarse boca arriba donde nuestras miradas se encontraron. De nuevo tenía esa mirada triste, esa que había tratado de hacerla olvidar, pero allí estaba presente, no piensa en mí y si no en Steve y en su casi boda, casi puedo sentir a Steve riéndose de mí.

Aprieto uno de mis puños y es entonces cuando Natalia regresa de su ensoñación.

— Si te quitaran el brazo, ¿te dolería?

— Claro que me dolería. — le dije pensando que hablaba de mi brazo real.

— Me refiero al mecánico.

— Ah. — idiota. — Esa es una pregunta rara, pero si, tendría que haber un procedimiento quirúrgico.

— ¿Y para ponerlo de nuevo?

— Mismo procedimiento, además es muy doloroso. — levante el brazo, mirándolo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. — Fue una tortura.

— ¿No hay alguna alternativa?

— Mm... Tony quiere cambiarlo por algo más simple, una especie de nanorobots en mi cerebro que envíen señales nerviosas al brazo sin necesidad de tener que pasar por procesos quirúrgicos.

— Deberías hacerlo, ahorrarte el dolor.

— La peor parte ya paso, no sé si quiero que me duerman con un montón de drogas y me corten el brazo de nuevo.

— ¿Porque no?

— No confió en mí.

— ¿Por lo que paso en Rumanía?

— ¿A qué se deben esas preguntas?

— Quiero concentrarme en otra cosa, si pienso demasiado, Steve...— trago saliva. — Viene a mí y me duele.

— No creo que Rumanía sea buen tema de conversación para este momento. — ella asintió un poco decepcionada, pero no estaba listo para compartir lo que ahora parece ser mi misión célebre. — Mientras dormías, cuando te quité el vestido para que estuvieras más cómoda vi una cicatriz tapada por un reloj de arena, es una cicatriz de bala ¿Que paso?

— Tuve un momento difícil en Budapest cuando tenía 18 años. — esa mirada triste me rompía totalmente. — Mis problemas tampoco son un buen tema.

Se levantó de mis piernas para irse, pero estire la mano para sujetarla de la muñeca para que volteara hacia mí.

— Hey, superaremos esto. — la atraje para abrazarla. — La muerte de Steve, tus mierdas, mis mierdas, todos los problemas, lo vamos a superar.

Ella me abrazo más fuerte y lloro otra vez.

**_Te prometo Natalia, que borrare todo aquello que te hace llorar, conmigo solo serás feliz. Voy a salvarte de todo mal y todo peligro, no veras nada más que bien y yo._ **

Los días y meses transcurrieron para bien, Natalia y yo creamos una rutina bastante saludable. Desayunar juntos, la llevaba a sus ensayos, yo volvía a mi apartamento, la buscaba casi al anochecer e íbamos a cenar. Todo como amigos que se coqueteaban de vez en cuando, para mi pesar, pero entiendo que hay que ir lento, a veces ella hablaba de Steve, de lo mucho que lo extrañaba y como le hubiera gustado que estuviera con nosotros, cada vez que lo hacía le seguía el juego y le contaba alguna historia de Steve cuando era niño y como no podía disfrutar de la vida porque era muy enfermizo, ella reía y otras veces lloraba entre sonrisas.

Hay días en que salimos con Tony, este se había recuperado poco a poco y también entablo una buena amistad con Natalia, había días en que los encontraba en mi apartamento los dos, acostados en mi cama viendo series en un televisor que Tony instalo para sus propios usos.

Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con las cosas que estaban en mi apartamento, como las que tome de Natalia hace meses y toda la información que había recolectado de ella a lo largo del tiempo. Que ahora seamos solo nosotros no quiere decir que no la siga espiando.

**_Es por su propio bien, nada más._ **

Por lo menos sé que ha empezado a ir a terapia y a clases de yoga muy, muy temprano. También se la historia de la bala, fue simple enterarme de eso. Natalia era una niña muy traviesa cuando era más joven vivía en Budapest y estuvo saliendo con un joven llamado Clint Barton, un ladrón que la involucro de mas, las cosas salieron mal e hirieron a Natalia en el proceso. Como me gustaría estrangular a Barton con mis propias manos por exponer a Natalia al peligro. Luego de aquel disparo, el padre de Natalia se la llevo de vuelta a Rusia y gracias a ello es la mujer que ahora es.

Quise indagar más sobre aquella aventura en Budapest, pero para eso tenía que encontrar a Clint y debo decir que el bastardo es bueno para mantener un bajo perfil.

Olvidando a su ex, otro asunto que me estaba molestando era Sharon Carter. Estoy harto de esa mocosa superficial que lo único que intenta es apartar a Natalia de mí, la invita a reuniones, fiestas, pijamadas, a tomar un cóctel, todo con la maldita excusa de que es "solo para chicas y para sanar las almas heridas"

**_¡Yo estoy sanando su alma herida, no tu estúpida!_ **

Definitivamente algunas cosas mejoran y otras empeoran, es decir Steve está muerto para mejor, pero Sharon está viva para peor. No para de hacer que me salga de mis casillas, sé que tengo que controlarme, no creo que a Natalia le haga gracias que me pelee con sus amigas y más con todo lo que hemos superado juntos.

Siempre supe que Sharon significaba peligro, pero estaba tan centrado en Steve que no vi el panorama completo si no, hasta ahora, que la muy... Desgraciada se contonea sobre Natalia y la manosea deliberadamente mientras bailan con Janet.

Sharon es egoísta y territorial y con Natalia lo era aún más. Estaba harto de que intentara alejarme de ella y que fingiera ser mi amiga cuando yo sabía que no me quería para nada.

Esta noche se estaba volviendo insoportable, Natalia me había invitado para ver a una banda de R&B tocar, banda que Sharon conocía y Natalia, María y Janet disfrutaban. Al principio esto era una noche de chicas, lo sé porque leí el chat, hasta que Janet rompió la regla no dicha de no hombres.

_Abejita_ : Hank va conmigo.

**Entonces, invitare a James.**

Nadie mas dijo nada, Sharon envió un montón de emojis raros y María solo se quejó de no tener pareja. Ahora estamos aquí, Janet baila con Hank, Sharon y Natalia están bailando muy juntas y María y yo pues nos tomamos todo lo que llega a la mesa.

— ¿Sharon siempre ha sido así? — le pregunto a María.

— ¿La lapa de Natasha? — soltó una risa. — Siempre, Sharon es Natti esto, Natti lo otro, por eso no se contiene cuando algo no le gusta para Natti.

**_Por supuesto que sí._ **

— No te preocupes, te acostumbras a la larga.

**_¿Acostumbrarme? No quiero acostumbrarme, quiero que la deje en paz._ **

Natalia regreso, brillando con gotas de sudor cayendo por su cuello perdiéndose en su escote, estaba tan hermosa hoy, su cabello corto estaba atado en un moño desordenado por el calor, algunos mechones se salían del moño debido a que eran muy cortos como para ser sujetados en el moño, tenía puesto un bonito top color vino tinto, ligeramente corto en el abdomen que dejaba ver parte de su tatuaje de reloj de arena, también tenía pantalones ajustados y unos tacones altos color dorado, definitivamente Natalia era la luz de mis ojos. 

Ella se sentó a mi lado y subió las piernas sobre mi regazo, me regalo una sonrisa, gesto que le devolví y luego le entregué su cóctel. A su lado se sentó Sharon, odiosa como siempre, comenzó a revisar su teléfono ignorando el mundo a su alrededor. Como me gustaría que desapareciera con solo chasquear mis dedos. La vida sería más sencilla así, definitivamente. Busco a Janet con la mirada y la consigo en la pista dándose besos con Hank mientras los dos bailaban lentamente, realmente ellos dos me enternecen y me hacen preguntarme si Natalia y yo llegaremos a ser así.

 — Me dan mucho asco. — dice María mientras se voltea hacia nosotros. 

— ¿Janet y Hank? Tú lo has dicho, chica. — dice Sharon sin siquiera vernos, aún sigue pegada a su teléfono. 

— Vamos chicas, no sean crueles, Janet y Hank son realmente tiernos, además me parece que es hora de que Janet sea feliz, Hank la hace feliz. — Natalia defiende la relación de Janet.

— Hank es un nerd que pasara de Janet en cuanto consiga una molécula mucho más atractiva que Janet. — Sharon por fin deja su teléfono y se dedica a mirarnos. 

— Dudo mucho que haya alguna molécula más atractiva que Janet, si no la ha encontrado en 2 años, no creo que la encuentre ahora, Sharon. — digo y le sonrió a Sharon. 

— María vamos a pedir más tragos. — Sharon se levantó y se llevó a María con ella contra su voluntad, 

La veo irse y solo pienso en que ojalá no regrese más, es tan insoportable. 

— ¿Janet te parece atractiva? — giro la cabeza hacia Natalia que me mira con una ceja levantada. 

**_Espera un minuto, ¿estas celosa, Natalia?_ **

— Si, o sea quiero decir, es una buena chica y también es muy linda. 

— ¿Linda como para intentar quitársela a Hank?

— Linda como para tenerla como amiga, Nat. 

—Hey, está bien. — se escudó tras sus manos y bajo sus piernas de las mías para acercarse a mí un poco más sugerente de lo que normalmente es, incluso me desconcertó un poco. — Entendería si te gusta, Janet es linda lo entiendo y tú eres un atractivo hombre soltero que podría estar con quien quisiera. 

**_Eres muy hermosa celosa, amor._ **

 — Natalia no quiero salir con Janet y creo que eso es algo que tú lo sabes. — ella se escudó un momento tras su bebida, quizás era eso, el alcohol en nuestro sistema que nos estaba volviendo sugerentes, empiezo a sentir mis mejillas un poco calientes, seguro es el tequila. — Janet no es mi tipo y sabes que me gusta alguien más. 

 — Y ese alguien más, ¿la conozco? — vale, quieres jugar ese juego tonto, pues vamos a jugarlo. 

 — Si, la conoces como si fuera la palma de tu mano.

 — Vaya, eso es realmente conocer a alguien. — se acercó todavía más y una de sus piernas volvió a mi regazo. — ¿Esta ella interesada en ti? 

 — Han pasado algunas cosas entre nosotros, lo que me hace creer que sí. — mi mano metálica se sube a su pierna y aprieta ligeramente su muslo, la veo morderse el labio y que sus ojos verdes brillen. — Pero hemos pasado tantas cosas últimamente que no se si deba intentarlo. 

 — Creo que...— vuelve a bajar la pierna, termina su trago y se levanta tomando su pequeño bolso. — Deberíamos irnos de aquí, la chica que te gusta quiere mostrarte cuantas ganas tiene de que realmente lo intentes. 

 Me levanto y nos tomamos de la mano, salimos del club sin avisarle a nadie, directo al auto hasta mi apartamento, solo porque estaba más cerca. Salimos del auto, aun agarrados de la mano y cuando entramos al ascensor todo se desato. Me hubiera agradado decir que llegamos a mi apartamento y la atesore sobre la cama como el diamante más hermoso, pero simplemente no podía esperar más, quería Natalia cerca de mi cuerpo y sus labios sobre los míos, así que la agarre poniéndola contra la pared y la bese como si no hubiera un mañana. 

 Se quedó sorprendida cuando la ataque de esa manera, pero me siguió el juego tan pronto se recompuso, sus manos rodearon mi cuello profundizando el beso, saboree su boca con fervor, haciéndole sentir cuanto me había hecho falta y cuanto había querido repetir este momento. Mientras que, con una mano, sujetaba su cuello enredando mis dedos en la parte baja de su cabello con la otro agarre su pierna y la enrede en mi cadera, ella misma se impulsó con el otro pie y se sujetó a mi cadera con ambas piernas. Moví mi cadera contra ella simulando una penetración y gimió en mi boca al sentir mi erección. Las puertas se abrieron, agarre sus muslos con mis manos la cargue bien y nos saque del ascensor sin dejar de besarnos. 

 No sé cómo abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, creo que rompí la cerradura con mi brazo de metal, pero realmente eso era lo que menos me importaba, lo único que realmente me interesaba era ver y escuchar como Natalia gemía mi nombre con fuerza, mientras la follaba contra la pared de la sala. La tenia de espaldas a mí, con el pecho pegado a una pared, con la espalda curveada, no era la mejor posición, pero no habíamos podido aguantar más. 

 Como atesoraba este momento, este momento en que nuestros cuerpos eran uno. Era poderoso y tan significativo para ambos. Marcaba un nuevo tiempo para nuestra relación, Natalia buscaba esto desde el momento que Steve murió, es solo que era demasiado buena como para aceptar que siempre me deseo a mi más. Natalia ha entendido que así estamos mejor, que así, siendo uno estaremos mejores. Steve jamás iba a poder protegerla como yo, no cuando su corazón aún estaba dividido entre ella y el amor que le tenía a Stark. Mi corazón y todos los momentos como este, donde seamos uno, donde el sexo no sea sexo si no hacer el amor, todo eso, es de Natalia y con Natalia, para nadie más. Somos dos, dos personas que se aman porque es eso lo que Natalia me ha ido demostrando, sé que me ama. 

 Sé que me ama, lo confirmo cuando salgo de ella después de provocarle un orgasmo que la hace gritar tan fuerte que mis vecinos van a escucharla, la giro hacia mi caemos al sofá, ella encima de mí y comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, entre besos la penetro una vez más y antes de empezar a moverme ella me detiene, me mira con sus grandes y preciosos ojos verdes que están lagrimeando de placer. 

 — Gracias. — me susurra en ruso. — Eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado. — me besa, una y otra vez. 

 — Me gustaste un poco cuando te conocí, pero eso no fue significativo para mí porque ya quería y amaba a alguien más, sin embargo, desde que cuidamos del otro he aprendido a amarte, así que... Gracias, por devolverme mi vida. — vuelve a besarme. — Gracias por devolverme todo esto, James.

 La abrazo dándole más amor, me escondo en la curvatura de su cuello y reparto muchos besos. Le hago el amor en silencio, demostrándole cuanto la amo y cuanto la necesito. Sus dedos se aferran a mis hombros, sus gemidos acompañados con mi nombre son como la mejor pieza de música, si pudiera quedarme así para siempre lo haría, sin dudarlo dos veces.

 — Te amo, Natalia. — le susurré cuando se quedó dormida sobre mi pecho. — Nunca lo olvides.

 A la mañana siguiente volvimos a tener sexo, muchas veces. En la ducha, en mi cama después de la ducha, sobre el mesón de la cocina y sobre la mesa después de desayunar, en algún momento abolle mi propia pared con mi brazo en un orgasmo demasiado intenso. No hemos salido de mi apartamento en todo el día y de verdad que nos importa poco, esto era, era nuestro final juntos, nos amábamos y eso era todo.

 Dormitamos un rato por la tarde mientras veíamos una película, estábamos uno abrazado al otro, hasta que la sentí moverse para levantarse de la cama, la agarre de la cintura y la traje de regreso, ella soltó una risa y giro su rostro hacia mí, el cabello le cayó sobre la cara y así que me encargue de apartarlo con mi mano libre.

 — ¿A dónde vas? ¿Planeas abandonarme después de haberte dado mi virginidad? — dije de broma y le di un beso en la mejilla.

 — Al baño. — río dándome un beso en la nariz, la solté para dejar que se levantara. — Además debo decir que no me pareció que fueras muy virgen, Barnes. 

— ¿Que puedo decir? Muchas películas porno. — escuche su risa desde el baño.

 Cerré los ojos para entrar en paz conmigo mismo cuando caí en cuenta de algo importante, Natalia tomo su teléfono para ir al baño, seguramente estaba mensajeándole a sus amigas sobre lo que paso, no iba a espiarla, no era necesario, para nada...

 A la mierda, busque mi teléfono para ver aquellos mensajes que me tenían muerto de curiosidad sobre todo quería saber la opinión de Sharon al respecto. 

**Dormí con James y cuando digo dormir me refiero a que tuvimos sexo.**

  _Ladel13_ : ?????? 

  _Abejita_ : Chica, estoy feliz por ti ya era hora! 

  _AgenteHill_ : Cuéntanos todo, queremos sucios detalles. 

  _Ladel13_ : Disculpen, ninguna ve el error garrafal que está cometiendo nuestra chica? 

                             **¿Error? ¿De qué hablas? Es James, no es un error que duerma con él.**

  _Ladel13_ : ¿Como que no lo es? Por Dios, Natti Bucky es totalmente espeluznante y te sigue como perro faldero... Debo agregar que es el mejor amigo de tu ex-prometido muerto ¿Helloooo? Reacciona, Natti, él no es para ti. 

 Sharon está declarándome la guerra lentamente, eso es lo único que ella quiere. 

  _AgenteHill_ : Sharon por Dios, Bucky es un tipo cool, un poco sombrío, pero es un buen tipo y Nat se lo merece, han pasado meses desde Steve es hora de que siga adelante. 

  _Abejita_ : Es cierto, nena no le prestes atención a Sharon, tu haz lo que quieras, pero no se nos ha olvidado que tienes que darnos detalles ¿Sharon tienes algo que decir? 

  _Ladel13_ : Esta bien, Natti, haz lo que quieras, pero digas que no te advertí. 

                          **Está bien, chicas. James y yo vamos a estar bien, confío en él y como dijo Jan ya era hora.**

 Salgo del chat, coloco el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y espero a Natalia salga del baño, Sharon estaba pisando en terreno peligroso, no llegue hasta aquí para que ella quiera separarnos, no, no y no. Si las cosas siguen de esa manera, no voy a tener otra opción que deshacerme de Sharon, tal y como hice con Steve. 

 Tuve que irme de misión un mes después de Natalia y yo colocáramos nuestra relación en un lugar seguro, éramos oficialmente novios y eso me tenía realmente muy feliz. Hablaba con ella todas las noches o la mayoría de ellas, me contaste muchas cosas, inclusive hablamos la noche que paso con Sharon en el hospital porque ella había intentado suicidarse, no me dijo porque, no me importo mucho tampoco a menos que lo hubiera logrado su objetivo. La misión se alargó dos meses enteros cuando en realidad debía durar un mes, pero que puedo decir, estas misiones a veces tienen imprevistos. Cuando regresé de la misión, la cual fue un éxito, fui nombrado capitán del equipo en reemplazo de Steve y un nuevo miembro seria asignado al equipo, Scott Lang, alguna vez fue un ladrón de poca monta y de pronto se convirtió en agente de SHIELD, me pareció extraño tenía otra idea en mente de quien podía ser un excelente miembro del equipo, pero Fury estaba más que convencido de que Lang seria de ayuda así que preferí no reclamarle la situación. 

 Volví a casa cuanto antes, quería ver a Natalia y besarla, la extrañaba demasiado, pero me conseguí con mi apartamento sin la presencia de Natalia, pero si su perfume en el aire. Respire profundo su olor y la imagine caminando y bailando por todo el lugar, cerca del sofá ahora había una pequeña caja llena de un polvo blanco y al lado de esta estaban sus zapatillas de ballet, identifique el polvo como pez rubia e incluso a los alrededores del sofá había rastros de aquel polvo con forma de zapatilla, sonreí, adoro que poco a poco vaya transformando mi apartamento en nuestro apartamento. 

Veo la hora, a esta hora Natalia debe estar en la academia en algún ensayo, pienso en que para nuestro  _octavo encuentro_  debería darle una sorpresa así que voy a tomar una ducha para ir a buscarla. Entro a mi habitación y veo todas sus cosas tiradas por toda la habitación.

  ** _Creo que vamos a tener que ordenar un poco más, Natalia._**

 Me dirijo al baño y entro para tomar una ducha, una de sus bragas estaba guindada del lado de la ducha, era pequeña, de encaje color negro, como la mayoría de su ropa interior. La imagine con ella puesta y un recuerdo vino a mi mente, de aquel tiempo en que la observa desde ese árbol donde deje mis dedos marcados cuando la vi tener relaciones con Steve, en ese tiempo la observe tantas veces y recuerdo haberla visto tomarse fotos frente al espejo de pared, esas fotos se las envió a Steve, lo sé. Los mensajes también llegaron a mi teléfono, como agradezco a Apple por su sincronización tan exacta. Tomo la pequeña braga y la aprieto contra mi mano, me gustaría crear nuevos recuerdos con ella, recuerdos donde Steve no esté presente, coloco la braga fuera de la regadera y me concentro en mi ducha. 

 Al salir, escucho la puerta principal abrirse, pienso que es ella así que salgo de mi habitación para abrazarla, pero lo único que veo entrar es a Stark acompañado de Sam.

 — ¿Antoshka? ¿Sam? — ¿qué carajos hacen en mi apartamento? 

 — Hey Buckaroo. —  me saludo Tony, otra vez con ese bendito apodo. —  Sam y yo vamos a ir con Wanda a tomarnos unos tragos, para celebrar puedes unirte y traer a la arañita. 

 — ¿Enserio se acaban de meter a mi apartamento solo para invitarme uno tragos a mí y a mi novia? 

 — Pues sí, estuvimos tocando la puerta un buen rato y llamándote también pero no atendías, aunque ya entendimos porque, vamos vístete es hora de irnos. —  dijo Sam entrando a la cocina para sacar una cerveza.

 — Esperen un momento, ¿que se supone que vamos a celebrar? 

 — Tu ascenso, Buckaroo. — dijo Tony felizmente pero aun así note cierta chispa de tristeza en sus ojos — Eres capitán ahora.  

 — No creo que debamos celebrar eso. —  no tengo ganas de celebrar un logro que gane por matar a mi mejor amigo. 

 — Vamos Bucky, acabamos de llegar de misión y nada mejor para relajarse que tomarnos algunos tragos. —  Sam se cruzó de brazos luego de dejar la cerveza sobre el mesón. —  Ve, cámbiate, Tony dijo que Natasha ya está a punto de terminar su práctica y... 

 Sam se vio interrumpido por la puerta principal que se abrió y apareció Natalia, tenía las mejillas rojas, su cabello igual de desordenado y los ojos rojos, había estado llorando. Se detuvo sorprendida al vernos a todos en el apartamento, paseo la mirada desde Tony, luego Sam, hasta llegar a mí. Mordió su labio para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y sin decir nada paso de nosotros para meterse en mi habitación. 

**_¿Que acaba de pasar?_ **

 Me di la vuelta para seguirla y la consigo recogiendo todas sus cosas metiéndolas en una maleta que supongo que trajo en el momento que yo no estaba aquí, supe que estaba furiosa por como metía las cosas en la maleta, volvió a llorar y caminaba de aquí para allá de allá para acá, sus pisadas eran fuerte y de vez en cuando soltaba suspiros de frustración al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas, lo cual no le servía de nada ya que a esas lagrimas que limpiaba le seguían más. 

 — Hola amor. —  le dije suavemente, no quería que se sintiera atacada, aun no sé qué es lo que le está pasando. — ¿Está todo bien? 

 — No. — me dijo seca y de pronto se detuvo en medio de la habitación y me miro. — No está todo bien. 

 — Nat, háblame ¿qué pasa?  — le pido acercándome a ella, me preocupa su bienestar. 

 — Me echaron de la compañía de ballet. — ¿que? — Me dijeron que estaba fallando demasiado y que habían encontrado a alguien mejor, ya no soy más prima ballerina del ballet de New York. 

 — Amor, calma sí, estoy seguro que hubo un error. 

 — ¡No! ¡No hubo ninguno! — dijo exasperada y llorando aún más. — Llego un nuevo coreógrafo, Johann algo, con un apellido alemán, no lo sé. Me humillo frente a mis compañeras y me quito el papel de Giselle, colocando a Sin como protagonista. 

 Natalia se sentó frustrada en la cama y siguió llorando desconsolada, me acerque a ella agarrando sus manos y la abrace, Nat se abrazó a mí, ¿cómo es posible que ese hombre con solo unas palabras destruyera la carrera de mi princesa? 

 — Fue horrible, James, horrible. — se separó de mi un poco y se pasó la mano por el rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas. — No quiero arruinarte tu llegada, ni que me veas así, estaba recogiendo porque me iré con Sharon a la casa de vacaciones de sus padres en Los Hamptons, me está esperando abajo. 

 — Amor... — con Sharon no te puedes ir. —  No es necesario, acabo de llegar de misión listo para mimarte y consolarte en lo que tú quieras. 

 — Estaré bien, Sharon y yo vamos a tener una clase de retiro espiritual ella también ha tenido un terrible mes, alguien la ataco en su casa hace un par de semanas y se siente vigilada, nos daremos apoyo, en su casa hay un salón de ballet así que podre practicar para desahogarme y por lo que veo, Tony y Sam quieren hacer una reunión de niños malos. — ¡No te vayas con Sharon! ¿Retiro espiritual? ¡Sí, claro! 

 — Esta bien, muñeca. — le dije en ruso y ella me sonrió.

 — Te amo. — respondió en el mismo idioma. 

 — Yo también te amo. — le bese suave en los labios para luego dejarla ir. 

 Me vestí mientras ella terminaba de recoger sus cosas, se cambió de ropa y antes de salir de la habitación nos besamos unas cuantas veces. Me asome por la ventana, Sharon estaba sentada en un descapotable, vestida tan diva como siempre, un pañuelo sobre su cabeza y lentes de sol, revisaba su teléfono y cuando Natalia llego al auto dejo de usarlo, se dijeron unas cuantas cosas y fue cuando Sharon subió la mirada y se bajó los lentes, me guiño un ojo y luego arranco llevándose a mi Natalia, Sharon se está aprovechando se la situación totalmente y tal vez hasta ella ha planeado todo esto. Tengo mis sospechas y si es así, Sharon va a caer de la peor manera. 

Tomo mi chaqueta y salgo a la sala, Sam y Tony se han bebido la mitad de mi sixpack de cervezas esperando por mí, ambos me miran interrogante por todo lo que acaba de pasar esperando a que les de alguna explicación. 

 — Natalia tuvo un problema en su compañía ¿dónde dijiste que íbamos a celebrar? — les pregunte tomando también una cerveza del sixpack. 

 — En cualquier sitio. 

 — Bien, vayamos a uno que tenga wifi. 

 Me termine la cerveza de un golpe y salimos de mi apartamento, para terminar en una fiesta creada en cuestión de segundos por Tony en su torre en el centro de New York, Tony siempre ha sido el alma de la fiesta y esta fiesta era la que toda la comunidad fiestera VIP de NYC estaba esperando, después de todo era la primera fiesta que Tony celebraba en casi año y medio. En la fiesta conocía a algunas personas, al mejor amigo de Tony y su asistente, con la cual creo que Tony pretende tener una relación, James Rhodes llego acompañado de Carol, la capitana amiga de Steve, al parecer están juntos desde hace un par de semanas, Bruce Banner llego acompañado de Betty Ross, la hija del secretario de estado, Bruce definitivamente me sorprende, luego estaban Sam y la pequeña Wanda que había venido a la fiesta con su hermano Pietro y Scott también había venido a la fiesta con propósito de darle la bienvenida al equipo. Ellos eran las únicas personas que sabían lo que de verdad estábamos celebrando, el otro noventa y nueve por ciento de la población simplemente creía que era una fiesta más sin justificación de Tony Stark. 

 En algún punto de la fiesta, Natalia comenzó a enviarme mensajes así que me escape de la fiesta hasta el taller de Tony al cual tengo acceso, Natalia me decía que Sharon la había hecho beber y quizás estaba ebria, me dijo que me extrañaba, así que le pedí que volviera. Mientras esperaba a que me respondiera tome la laptop de Tony y comencé a investigar al nuevo coreógrafo de la compañía de Natalia. Me había dicho que se llamaba Johann con un apellido alemán que no recordaba. No fue difícil encontrarlo, Johann Shmidt era un exitoso coreógrafo de ballet que había sido recomendado por un donante anónimo de la compañía para que le contrataran. Investigo más sobre Johann y es donde consigo una foto de él abrazado a una niñita rubia, es una foto antigua de una vieja revista, la niñita era nada más y nada menos que Sharon, levante una ceja y me dedique a buscar al donante anónimo, ejecute algunos comandos para buscar a ese donante anónimo, desde la cuenta directa de la compañía de ballet, encontré la transacción bastante generosa y la rastree a su remitente, para mi agradable sorpresa la donación fue hecha desde una de las tantas cuentas de Sharon Carter o mejor dicho, de sus padres. 

Borre toda la evidencia de la laptop de Tony y me quede pensando en cuál es la finalidad de Sharon para que Natalia pierda su puesto en la compañía, no creo que sean celos o envidia, Sharon no es bailarina, ni tiene nada que ver con ese hermoso arte. Es entonces cuando recuerdo las palabras de María al decir que Sharon era la lapa de Natalia, cuando algo iba mal ella no tardaba en decirlo, recordé a Sharon decir que quería sanar las heridas de Natalia y que no necesitaba a nadie más que a ella, una sonrisa irónica se formó en mi rostro. Esta tan claro como el agua, no sé cómo antes no pude darme cuenta. 

 Sharon estaba enamorada de Natalia y que mejor manera de consolarla y hacerle saber que ella estaba allí para Natalia que haciéndola perder lo que más quiere. Sharon no estuvo celosa de Natalia, esta celosa de todos los hombres que se le acercan a Natalia, incluso Steve y ahora esta celosa de mí. Tomo mi teléfono y veo que Natalia no ha respondido más a mis mensajes, me gustaría estar tranquilo pensando en que quizás se ha quedado dormida, pero ¿qué me asegura a mí que Sharon no le ha hecho algo? Debo ir a Los Hamptons cuanto antes y evitar cualquier cosa que Sharon le pueda hacer, me levanto de la silla y subo a la fiesta, en mi teléfono logro encontrar la dirección de la casa de Sharon sin embargo antes de poder salir de la torre me detienen. 

 — Hey, ¿a dónde vas? Estamos en la mejor parte. — Tony me había tomado del hombro y me había arrastrado de regreso al centro de la fiesta. 

 Natalia, no podre protegerte en este momento, así que resiste pronto te quitare a esa loca que solo quiere hundirte de encima. 

 No pude salir de la fiesta, así que tuve que poner mi plan en acción al día siguiente. Voy de camino a Los Hamptons, a 30 minutos de la casa de Sharon, con un perfecto plan para infiltrarme cuando recibo una llamada, la cual atiendo sin ver. 

 — Hola amor. —  Natalia me habla del otro lado, piso el freno de golpe y el auto se detiene. — ¿Eso fue un frenazo, James? 

 — Hola muñeca, y sí, me sorprendió escucharte, no vi quien me llamaba, lo siento.

 — Debes tener cuidado, no sé qué haría si te pasara algo. — noto la tristeza en su voz. — En fin, solo quería decirte que volveré a casa en cualquier momento.

 — ¿Como? ¿Porque? —  ese es un cambio muy repentino. 

 — Pasaron algunas cosas anoche y esta mañana, además recibí una oferta para otra compañía de ballet, quieren darme el honor de ser prima ballerina assoluta. 

 — Eso se oye bastante genial. — le digo esbozando una sonrisa, aunque ella no me puede ver. 

 — Si, lo es... Debo pensarme algunas cosas primero, pero quiero volver a casa. 

 — Esta bien amor, en este momento voy conduciendo a SHIELD cuando salga de allí, parare en algún supermercado y comprare para preparar una buena cena ¿te parece?

 — Suena magnifico, llego mi Uber nos vemos.

 — Adiós. — cuelgo la llamada y sigo mi camino, iré a Los Hamptons de todas maneras.

 Deje mi auto lejos de la casa de Sharon, asegurándome de que nadie lo viera, me baje y fui hasta la casa, era una gran mansión de verano, con muchos lugares donde esconderse. Me adentre a la casa, camine por la cocina hasta el comedor y luego caí en el gran recibidor que daba también a la sala de estar y a unas escaleras enormes, debajo de las escaleras había una consola con algunos papeles regados. Me acerqué y los leí, eran dos boletos de avión y una carta para el Royal Ballet de Londres donde admitían a Natalia para navidad, ¿que pretendía Sharon? Subí las escaleras y escuché el sonido de la regadera, iba a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, tenía perfectamente planeado como Sharon iba a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

 Pienso en desmayar a Sharon y luego hacer que todo parezca un accidente, el fuego siempre es la mejor opción, siempre. Del bolsillo de mi chaqueta saco mi mascara y me la coloco, camino hasta el baño sin hacer ruido alguno, ajusto mis guantes y al momento de abrir la regadera escucho detrás de mi cabeza el sonido de un arma activándose. 

  ** _Estoy en tantos problemas ahora._**

 — Voltéate. — ¿Sharon? ¿Con un arma? Wow, esto es nuevo. 

 Me gire hacia ella, sé que no podía reconocerme por la máscara, pero tan pronto notará el ligero brillo que hay entre la chaqueta y el guante de cuero sabrá que soy yo. Ella se acerca a mí, temerosa, no tiembla, pero puedo notarlo en sus ojos intenta quitarme la máscara y es mi ventana de oportunidad para quitarle el arma. Soy un espía y soldado experimentado, no tiene oportunidad contra mí. Tomo el arma con mis dos manos, giro en mi propio eje arrebatándole el arma, la empujo al suelo y ahora la apunto yo a ella con su propia arma. 

 Iba a hablar, pero sabía que iba a reconocer mi voz así que con una seña sin dejar de apuntarle le pido que se levante y ella lo hace. 

 — ¿Eres mi acosador? — levanto una ceja y suelto una risa, esto era de lo que Natalia me hablaba, pero seamos realistas Sharon ¿quién querría acosarte?  — Sé que has entrado y salido de mi apartamento últimamente. 

  ** _No, Sharon, no he hecho eso porque estaba trabajando, pero creo que me has dado una idea sobre como deshacerme de ti._**

 La hago caminar hasta la bañera y la hago llenarla. Me mira confundida por todo lo que la hago hacer, continúo apuntándola, mirándole fijamente y pienso que es una lástima que una cara tan bonita este tan podrida por dentro. Quiero hacerle saber quién es el que va a causar su mayor desgracia, así que, bajo el arma, llevo una de mis manos a mi rostro y me quito la máscara, Sharon abre los ojos y el horror se dibuja en su mirada, debo admitir que esa mirada me da cierta satisfacción, está asustada, aunque siempre supo que yo era capaz de esto.

  ** _Se supone que no debo disfrutar esto, pero lo estoy haciendo, Natalia. Disfruto protegerte._**

 — Desnúdate, por favor. — le pido amablemente volviéndola apuntar con el arma. 

 — ¿Disculpa? ¿Porque quieres que me desnude? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? — retrocedió varios pasos. 

 — No te haré nada, al contrario, tu harás todo, Sharon.

 — ¿Que haré?

 — Suicidarte. — sentencié y le sonreí. — Vamos, desnúdate, conseguiremos papel y un bolígrafo y vas a escribir una carta sobre cómo estas cansada de este acosador y de sentirte vigilada y vas a suicidarte. 

 — No haré eso. — se envalentono de pronto, pobre criatura. 

 — Si, lo harás. — la amenace acercándome mas con el arma apuntando a su rostro. — Vas a escribir la carta y vas a meterte a esa bañera y a tragarte un montón de pastillas que estoy muy seguro que tienes guardadas en algún sitio con mucho vodka y vas a morir, porque si no lo haces me veré forzado a obligarte con cualquier método a que lo hagas ¿me entendiste? 

 — ¿Porque haces esto?

— Pregúntale a la carrera de Natalia y también deberías preguntárselo a las ganas que tienes de alejarla de mí. 

 Sharon comenzó a llorar, lo que provoco que rodara los ojos. Tan egoísta, ¿cómo podía llorar en un momento así? Es el precio que tiene que pagar por hacer que Natalia se derrumbara en un momento, por intentar aislarla del mundo, por alejarla de mí, por ponerla en peligro con su enamoramiento con ella. 

  ** _Sharon entiende que haciendo esto te salvas a ti misma también._**

 La veo hacer todo lo que le pido, sin dejar de llorar, e incluso intento escapar una vez, pero no contaba con que era más rápido que ella. No debo golpearla porque sé que eso levantaría sospechas, su carta era corta pero concisa, no encontré ningún mensaje oculto y me quede mirándola mientras la veía tomarse cada somnífero con una botella de vodka. La mire hasta que se desmayó y su cuerpo se deslizo por la bañera, sé que si no está muerta va a ahogarse, me quedo un rato más mirando su cuerpo bajo el agua hasta que siento que es suficiente, me saco uno de los guantes y meto mi mano en la bañera para tomar su pulso. 

 Sharon está muerta. 

 Tomo un suspiro aliviado, un problema menos. Guardo el arma en mi pantalón, me desharé de ella de regreso a New York y salgo de la casa con el mismo sigilo que cuando entre, vuelvo sobre mis pasos hasta mi auto, debo volver a la ciudad cuanto antes, tengo una cena que preparar. 

Lidiar con la muerte de Sharon fue mucho más fácil que lidiar con la de Steve, a Natalia de dolió sí, pero fue fácil para ella superarlo, estaba yo para ayudarla y con su nueva compañía avanzo muchísimo más. Después de la muerte de Sharon, Natalia me contó que Sharon quería llevársela a Londres para que las dos comenzaran una nueva vida, ella en el Royal Ballet de Londres y Sharon haciendo no sé qué para alguna marca de ropa. Natalia dijo que esa fue la razón por la que se fue de Los Hamptons antes de tiempo, una pelea con Sharon por haber planeado un viaje y recomendarla al Royal Ballet cuando Natalia ni siquiera quería dejar New York. 

Natalia se sintió culpable un tiempo, pero se superó, en nuestra relación volvimos a ser solo dos y eso era para mí todo lo que necesitaba. No volví a trabajar en un tiempo, lo que me permitió pasar más tiempo con Natalia. Ella variaba de su apartamento al mío e incluso sus amigas, Janet y María terminaban en mi apartamento algunas veces en vez del de Natalia. No me molestaba en lo absoluto, con solo verla feliz era suficiente para mí. 

  ** _Natalia, hacerte feliz es mi prioridad y es lo único que me importa._**

 Hoy tenemos una cita, la veo sentado en la cama vestirse, se pone un bonito vestido negro y me agrada que se esté dejando crecer el cabello. No puedo evitar tomarla de la mano y traerla hacia mí, ella sonríe cuando la tengo entre mis piernas y la abrazo por la cintura poniendo mi rostro contra su abdomen y aspire el olor de su ropa. Natalia paso las manos por mi cabello y yo levante la mirada, sus ojos verdes chocaron con los míos azules, me aventure a bajar las manos por sus piernas y luego subir mi mano real por el interior de su muslo izquierdo y la vi echar su cabeza hacia atrás al momento en que mis dedos se metieron dentro de sus bragas. Subí su vestido con mi mano libre y comencé a repartir besos entre sus piernas, la piel se le erizo y soltó un gemido cuando mordí uno de sus muslos. 

Bajé sus bragas y al verlas sonreí, las bragas eran las mismas que uso para enviarle las fotos a Steve, como deseaba quitárselas yo. Las baje lentamente deslizando mis pulgares por sus piernas, el frio del metal le provocaban escalofríos, una vez con las bragas abajo lleve mi lengua a su sexo, sujetando su cintura con mi mano de metal levante su pierna hasta colocarla en mi hombro para poder estimularla mejor. Ella comenzó a gemir y yo disfrutaba de las palpitaciones de su sexo en mi lengua. Natalia tenía el mejor de los néctares entre sus piernas, sus manos sujetaron mi cabello con fuerza, pero no me importo, no se sentía mal, hasta podría decir que me gustaba. 

 — James... Ah... James... — moví mi lengua un poco más rápido sobre su sexo, — Voy a... James... 

 Agarro mis hombros con fuerza repentinamente y gimió muy, muy fuerte. Pasé mi lengua una última vez por encima de su clítoris prolongando su orgasmo y luego salí de entre sus piernas, relamiéndome los labios y la vi volver en sí. 

 — Ahora vamos a llegar tarde. — me dijo con una sonrisa boba. 

 — No importa, podemos llegar al final y luego cenar aquí y después ver películas. 

 — Claro, hasta que Tony venga y nos saque a patadas de aquí porque tenemos que ir a cenar con él y Pepper. — se alejó de mí, recogió las bragas del suelo y se las puso, que lastima, me hubieran encantado que siguieran en el suelo. — Estoy muy feliz por Tony sabes. 

 — Si, yo también. 

 — No pensé que lo superaría tan rápido, aunque nunca se ha quitado el collar de Steve. 

 — Así como tú no te has desecho del anillo. — mi tono de voz fue más mezquino de lo que creí. 

 — Es mi manera de recordarlo, James. — se giró para verme con una ceja levantada. — No puedo deshacerme de su recuerdo. 

 — Yo tampoco, pero tampoco llevo algo encima de él. 

 — Llevas su cargo y su equipo, ¿qué me dices de eso? — se cruzó de brazos, ¿esto es una pelea por mi mejor amigo muerto? ¡Natalia por Dios! 

 — Es distinto, no lo tengo porque quiero. 

 — Entonces renuncia. 

 — Deja de llevar el anillo.

 — ¿Que carajos, James? ¿De verdad me estás diciendo eso? 

 — Eres tú la que está comparando situaciones, Natalia. — me levanto de la cama y me quito el cabello del rostro. — No es lo mismo que lleves el anillo de la madre de tu prometido muerto a que yo lleve el cargo de mi mejor amigo muerto, su cargo no fue mi elección, usar el anillo es tu elección. 

 — Si, es mi elección porque aún hay una parte de él viva en mí, pero por lo que veo no puedes entenderlo, ¿te sientes celoso por eso? No deberías, no puedo creer que seas tan imbécil. — tomo su teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta. 

 — ¿A dónde coño vas? — casi grite. 

 — A cualquier lugar donde no estés tu. 

 Salió del apartamento y me asome por la ventana para verla marchar, estaba texteando cuando la vi irse en un taxi, tome mi teléfono y revise a quien le envió mensajes: 

**Veámonos en algún sitio, estoy por explotar**

  _Hawkeye_ : A tus servicios, Nat, veámonos en el bar de siempre.  

**Hecho, gracias por estar allí**

 Natalia, ¿quién carajos es Hawkeye?

 

 


	5. Mentiras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, este mensaje es para avisar que se que dije que serian máximo cinco capítulos pero termine extendiéndome a siete, no se preocupen están todos completos y ya estamos cerca del final, no he podido actualizar mas seguido porque sigo teniendo problemas tanto con el Internet como con la electricidad, algo complicado no los voy a aburrir con eso, so... Tal vez me digne a subir los últimos capítulos en el transcurso del día, si tengo luz e Internet. 
> 
> También quería decir cierta parte del capitulo la escribí escuchando I miss you de Adele, la voy a indicar con dos asterisco (*) para que sepan que parte es por si quieren escuchar la canción mientras leen. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Se despide, Uta.

Pasaron dos semanas desde esa pelea que tuve con Natalia de las cuales lo único que ha hecho es ignorarme. Su teléfono ha estado en silencio, además de ciertos mensajes furtivos con sus amigas, algunos con Tony acordando momentos para comer o encontrarse para hacer cualquier cosa. Intento llamarla y me envía directo al buzón, le envió mensajes y me ignora olímpicamente y lo peor de todo es que aún no sé quién es el famoso Hawkeye. Intento no ir hasta ella y digo que ella necesita su espacio, tuvimos una pelea bastante fuerte, no porque nos hayamos gritado o algo si no por el tema delicado de la situación. 

Han pasado casi dos años y Steve sigue siendo un tema delicado, sigue siendo una especie de sombra, pero estaba bien con ello, Natalia me ama, sombra o no, doy fe de ello. Sin embargo, esta situación me tiene nervioso. Lleva dos semanas alejada de mí, aunque sé que podría seguirla durante todo un día y averiguar qué es lo que ha estado haciendo a mis espaldas, no quiero hacerlo. Quiero confiar en ella y pensar que volverá, una pelea tonta no nos va a separar, así como así, hemos tenido peleas antes, no como está, pero si hemos peleado antes. Como aquella vez que peleamos porque le gustaba dejar su ropa por todas partes y realmente me gusta tener mi apartamento ordenado o aquella vez en que no quería estar con sus amigas, pero ella quería arrastrarme hasta una fiesta en casa de María, son peleas que superamos y está también será igual. 

Durante esas dos semanas salí a correr muy temprano por la mañana, hasta que mi cuerpo no diera más y vaya que corrí, mi cuerpo no se cansa fácil debido al entrenamiento militar y realmente me costaba bastante llegar cansado a casa, di todo de mi para intentar no pensar en correr al apartamento de Natalia y vigilarla todo el día, aunque debo admitir que una que otra vez me desvié del camino durante las oscuras mañanas hasta su apartamento y la vi dormir, tan pacifica, hermosa y sola, me sentía en paz cuando la veía así. Tan pronto me daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo corría de regreso a mi apartamento tomando el camino más largo. 

Dos semanas en las que esperé pacientemente a que Natalia me devolviera alguna de las llamadas, no saber de ella me estaba volviendo loco, inclusive tuve el pensamiento de hablar con sus amigas, quizás ellas pudieran darme una pista o hasta el mismo Tony, creo que es mejor hablar con Tony que con sus amigas, a estas alturas no sé si Natalia les ha dicho algo y quizás me odian a muerte. Apenas salí de casa para otra cosa que no fuera correr y comprar ciruelas. 

**_Natalia, ¿qué me has hecho?_ **

Me siento como si tuviera una resaca, estoy tirado en el sofá, revisando su Instagram y viendo que la última foto que posteo fue una foto de ambos en ese café que a ambos nos gustaba en Central Park, me llevo una ciruela a la boca y pienso en Hawkeye, busco entre sus fotos alguna pista que me pueda dar sobre sobre este tal Hawkeye pero no encuentro nada, ruedo los ojos y tiro el teléfono sobre la mesa de té completamente frustrado y me doy la vuelta en el sofá cierro los ojos e intento quedarme dormido, lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por el incesante golpeteo en la puerta, hay alguien afuera, me levanto arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta y abrí, pensé que me encontraría a Tony pero lo que me encontré fue a Natalia sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de papel, llena de algo. 

**_Hazte el duro, James._ **

— Vine a que habláramos. — me dijo con una sonrisa. — Y a ofrecerte un regalo de disculpas. — extendió la bolsa hacia mí. 

— ¿Qué son? 

— Ciruelas. — la mire con los ojos entrecerrados y luego la deje entrar, ella se quedó de pie mirándome aun con la bolsa en la mano. — Fue tonto recriminarte por tu trabajo. 

— Fui un idiota al estar celoso por el hecho que llevabas el anillo. — señalé sus manos, pero me di cuenta que no había ningún destello rubí. — ¿Dónde está? 

— Lo guarde, tenías razón, hay que seguir adelante y el llevar el anillo me mantenía en el pasado. — dejo las ciruelas de lado y se acercó a mí. — Tu eres mi futuro, James. 

Mis manos fueron a parar a su cuello, acariciando con mis pulgares sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes me traían paz, junté mi frente con la suya y le di un suave beso en los labios. — Tu el mío, Natalia. 

Las cosas fueron mejor, volvimos a nuestra rutina y ella volvió a mudarse a mi apartamento, volvimos a ser felices solo que esta vez duro muy poco. Natalia comenzó a ser distante y supe que me estaba ocultando algo. Cuando estábamos juntos ella no revisaba sus mensajes de texto y cada vez que podía ver note que los mensajes que le llegaban eran de Hawkeye. Estaba harto de no saber quién era y también bastante molesto porque sé que Natalia está engañándome. Las señales eran claras, no revisa sus mensajes cuando está conmigo, no me deja tocarla cuando quiero y mucho menos tenemos sexo y cuando estamos juntos, ella esta distante. 

**_No soy estúpido, Natalia, se lo que haces._ **

— Me voy, iré a la compañía tenemos un día pesado hoy. — Natalia reviso sus cosas con apuro, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente. 

— Suerte, te amo. — ella ya había salido del apartamento, apreté la mandíbula y me levante de donde estaba sentado tomando mi teléfono y revise sus mensajes con Hawkeye. 

 _Hawkeye_ : ¿Central Park, en una hora? 

**En nuestro punto favorito**

_Hawkeye_ : Te veo allí. 

**_¿Tienen un punto favorito? ¿De verdad, Natalia?_ **

No resisto más, tomo mi chaqueta y una gorra y salgo tras ella. Pienso seguirla hasta que se consiga con quien quiera que sea este tal Hawkeye. La sigo todo el camino y cuando está cerca de Central Park le envió un mensaje, un simple texto. 

"¿Qué haces?" 

La veo detenerse y revisar el mensaje, gira la mirada en mi dirección, pero me oculto lo suficientemente rápido como para que ella no pueda verme, la miro de reojo, guarda su teléfono y sigue su camino, no me respondió el mensaje, niego lentamente, eso está muy mal. Continúo siguiéndola sobre sus pasos, entramos a Central Park, voy por el camino contrario al suyo. Parece buscar a alguien, sigo caminando viéndola fijamente cuando alguien me golpea el hombro me giro hacia esa persona que me pide disculpas y con un ademan le indico que no importa. Giro hacia Natalia de nuevo y es cuando me doy cuenta que ya no está. La perdí de vista. Corro hacia donde se supone que ella se encontraba y la busco con la mirada, no puedo verla, no la consigo. 

**_Maldición, ¿dónde estás?_ **

— ¿James? — me giro, consiguiéndome con Natalia que me mira cruzada de brazos. — ¿Estas siguiéndome? 

— ¿Que? No, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi y quería acercarme. 

— No me mientas, sé que estabas siguiéndome ¿porque? 

— ¿Me estas engañando?

— ¿Que?

— Dime la verdad, ¿me estas engañando? ¿quién es Hawkeye? 

— ¿Estuviste revisando mi teléfono? 

— Responde mis preguntas. — le exigí. 

— No, no te estoy engañando y no tienes por qué revisar mis cosas, ¿es que acaso no confías en mí? 

— No estaría dudando de ti si no me dieras razones, ¿quién demonios es Hawkeye si se supone que no me estas engañando? 

— ¡Es una amiga! — me grito y me sentí mal al ver si rostro ¿qué tal si era verdad que no me engañaba? — Pero gracias por confirmar que no confías en mí y de esa forma yo no puedo estar en una relación, así que vete a la mierda por favor. — se dio media vuelta para irse. 

— Natalia, espera, vamos a arreglarlo. — acabo de cometer un error. 

— Llámame cuando aprendas a confiar en los demás. — me dijo y siguió su camino. 

Me pase las manos por el rostro... Estaba tan jodido, ¿qué haré ahora? 

Resignado regreso a casa, lo he echado todo a perder y mi opción más sana es simplemente superarlo, superar a Natalia, sacrifiqué tanto por esto y lo jodí todo por culpa de mis celos. Pienso en que lo superare pronto, estoy seguro de ello. No sé cómo volví a mi apartamento, pero me sorprendí al ver una pequeña maleta color blanco frente a mi puerta, olvidé todo lo que estaba pasando de momento para tomar la pequeña maleta, para ser de un niño era bastante blanca y... Caigo en cuenta rápidamente que conozco esta maleta, me giro hacia las escaleras y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa ella se lanza hacia mi gritando. 

— ¡Buckaroo! — me abraza y yo me quedo estático. — ¡Te extrañe tanto!

— Kobik, Kobik. — intento separar a la niña de mí. — ¿Qué haces aquí? 

— No pareces muy feliz de verme, Buckaroo, — dijo con un puchero.

— No, es todo lo contrario, estoy muy feliz de verte es solo que... No deberías estar aquí sola ¿dónde está tu madre, Kobik? 

— Ella está en problemas, Bucky. — Kobik bajo la mirada triste. — Necesito que me ayudes, tú y Steve. 

— Steve no nos podrá ayudar, Kobik, ¿qué sucede con tu mamá? 

— Esta en el hospital, yo escape con alguna de mis cosas ¿me dejas quedarme aquí? Dime que si, Buckaroo, no quiero regresar a casa. — Kobik se veía realmente asustada y eso me preocupaba. 

— ¿En qué hospital está tu madre? 

— En el Hospital General. 

— Bien, quédate aquí, yo iré y veré que pasa, llamare a Tony para que cuide de ti ¿está bien? ¿recuerdas a Tony? 

— Si, si lo recuerdo. 

— Vale, él vendrá a cuidarte. — abrí la puerta del apartamento y la deje sentada en el sofá con bol con cereal y leche. 

Salí del apartamento llamando a Tony explicándole que Kobik había vuelto y que su madre estaba en el hospital, Tony se extrañó tanto como yo. No había razones por las que Kobik quisiera despegarse de su madre, incluso en aquellos tiempos cuando me odiaba. La niña estaba asustada, pero ¿asustada de qué? Cuando llegué al hospital, pedí información y me remitieron a una habitación en emergencia donde estaba la madre de Kobik. Lo que me encontré en la habitación, no me gusto para nada.

Ella estaba cubierta de moretones, golpes y tenía el rostro hinchado, un hombre la estaba ayudando a sentarse y pude ver sus nudillos rotos, este hijo de puta había intimidado a Kobik y casi matado a su madre a golpes. Me imagine agarrando a aquel bastardo y matándolo a golpes.

— ¿Bucky? — la voz dolosa de Karen llego a mí, sacándome de mi ensoñación. 

— Hey. — el hombre se volteo para verme. — ¿Cómo estás? Tony me comento que habías tenido una especie de accidente y quise pasar por aquí, ver como estabas y saludar a Kobik también. — miento rápidamente. 

— Kobik no está aquí, se ha quedado en casa. —dijo el hombre a la defensiva — ¿Tú quién eres? 

— Soy Bucky Barnes... Trabajaba con Karen. — extiendo la mano a modo de saludo y el hombre la toma, es tan descarado al pasearse así con esos nudillos rotos. 

— Mm. — un teléfono comenzó a sonar y el hombre saco el suyo de su bolsillo. — Debo atender, los dejo. — cuando salió de la habitación, el aire dejo de ser espeso.

— ¿En serio andas con ese tipo? ¡Mira lo que te hizo! — le reclame a Karen acercándome a ella. — Kobik esta aterrada en mi apartamento. 

— No, no puedo... Él no me hizo esto. — su mentira me ofende. 

— Vamos Karen, sabes que no puedes mentirme a mí. — le tomo la mano para darle confort — Dime la verdad, ¿quién es ese tipo y porque lo proteges? 

— Se llama Daniel Whitehall, lo conocí hace un tiempo, ya sabes cómo es, todo va bien al principio y después una desgracia tras otra, no puedo dejarlo Buck. — lagrimas bajan por sus hinchadas mejillas. — Puede hacer que me quiten a Kobik. 

— ¿A qué te refieres? No es que tú seas una mala madre. 

— Me metí en algunos problemas ¿okey? He sido una irresponsable con Kobik últimamente y no estoy orgullosa de ello, pero amo a mi hija Barnes y no pienso dejar que la separen de mí, incluso si eso significa que debo quedarme con Daniel. 

Karen estaba decidida, me pase las manos por el rostro, no podía creer que ella fuera a someterse a la voluntad de ese hombre en vez de luchar por lo que debe. Expone a Kobik al peligro en vez de pedir ayuda. Si los problemas estaban resueltos ellas podrían salir de ese embrollo. 

— Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero Kobik estará conmigo. 

— Barnes, no puedes hacerme esto.

— Si, si puedo, no dejare que Kobik se quede con ese monstruo, así que por los momentos puedes emitir un boletín de personas desaparecidas porque voy a quedarme con la niña. — salí de la habitación y dejé a Karen sola. 

En estos momentos ya Tony debe estar con Kobik, así que estoy relativamente tranquilo. Ese tipo Daniel me enferma de sobremanera, debo hallar una manera de que el tipo se hunda en su propia mierda. Mi relación con esas dos, Karen y Kobik, era relativamente complicada. Conocí a Karen en el trabajo, ella trabaja para un laboratorio de SHIELD, laboratorio el cual Tony y Bruce eran encargados, Karen y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos y luego de la amistad paso a algo más, digo algo más porque nunca definimos nuestra relación ni fue tan buena como la que tengo, tuve, con Natalia. Karen era una buena mujer y una madre excelente, Kobik era una niña bastante malcriada y me odiaba a mares, pero pronto comenzamos a conocernos mejor y entable mejor relación con la niña que la que tenía con la madre, por cosas del destino, Karen abandono los laboratorios después de un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida y se llevó su vida y a Kobik lejos de mí. 

Ahora el pasado está volviendo a mí y sé que haría lo que fuera con tal de que esa niña estuviera a salvo, además de mis días con Natalia, Kobik le ha dado luz a mi vida y recordarla lejos de mí me dolía, es por eso que cada vez que Tony me llamaba por el apodo que ella me coloco, me dolía muchísimo y odiaba que alguien más además de Kobik lo hiciera. En estos momentos tenía la oportunidad de cuidar a Kobik y eso es lo único que haré. 

**_Natalia, voy a olvidarte porque Kobik me necesita._ **

Llegue a mi apartamento para el anochecer, Tony estaba en mi sofá acostado comiendo una dona con Kobik sobre su pecho completamente dormida. Sonreí, extrañaba tanto a la niña. Me acerque en silencio y haciendo un par de señas a Tony para que me diera a la niña, la tome entre mis brazos y la acosté en mi cama, hoy dormiría en el sofá. Volví a la sala, Tony terminaba su dona muy tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarme. 

— ¿Que paso con Karen? — me pregunto una vez que termino de engullirse la dona glaseada. 

— Está saliendo con un tal Daniel Whitehall, el tipo la golpeo y ella no puede dejarlo porque dice que se metió en algunos problemas en el pasado que le costarían la custodia de Kobik y él la tiene amenazada. —  me deje caer en el sofá frente a Tony cansado. —  Le dije que Kobik no iba a volver a ese apartamento hasta que lograra deshacerse de ese malnacido. 

— ¿Porque no pidió ayuda? Sabe que la ayudaríamos con lo que fuera, abogados, dinero, desaparecer, con lo que quiera. —  Tony estaba igual de preocupado. —  Tengo todo el dinero del mundo para eso. 

— Ella no quiere depender de nadie más. 

— En estos aspectos, pues debería hacerlo. 

— Si quieres se lo dices tú, está casi desfigurada en el Hospital General. 

— Claro que se lo diré. 

— Gracias por venir a cuidar a Kobik. 

— De nada, Buck. — se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. — Eso me recuerda, ¿dónde está Natasha? 

— Terminamos. —  por culpa de mis celos. 

— Vaya, eso es tema para otro momento. 

— Si, lo es.  — es tema para ningún momento 

— Después de todo lo que has hecho por ella. — sí, es verdad, hice tanto por ella. — Digo, _matar a Steve y a Sharon_ , hazañas. — miro a Tony sorprendido. 

— ¿Que? — ¿qué carajos acabas de decir, Stark?

— Consolarla cuando Steve y Sharon murieron y darle apoyo. — Tony me miro extrañado. — ¿Estas bien, Buck? Te noto distraído, supongo que Nat te dejara y al mismo tiempo Karen y Kobik volvieran a tu vida te abruma. 

— Si, eso debe ser... — juro que escuche que yo mate a Steve y a Sharon. 

— Esta bien, mejor te dejo. — se levantó, tomo su americana del respaldo del sofá y camino hacia la puerta. — Una cosa más, Kobik sabe lo de Steve, se lo dije yo. 

No respondo si no que solo cierro los ojos, intento olvidarme de todo el asunto, desde el tal Hawkeye, hasta que acabo de alucinar con Tony diciéndome que yo mate a Steve y a Sharon, dejo que el asunto se me escape entre los dedos hasta que me hundo en una oscuridad de la que no puedo salir, es profundo, me abraza y me consume, no me esfuerzo por intentar escapar, es la única manera de que pueda dormir sin Natalia así que me dejo ir, caigo y caigo hasta que ya no soy nada y no sé nada y sé que estoy dormido. 

Cuando me despierto pienso que las cosas están bien pero no es así, Kobik está sentada en el sofá de tres plazas leyendo algún libro, el cabello negro lo tiene atado en dos colas un poco torcidas lo que demuestra que se las hizo ella misma, entre pestañeos de pronto veo el reflejo de Natalia como si aún estuviera en el apartamento, pero sé que estoy alucinando, ella me ha dejado. Me despierto completamente y me estiro en el pequeño sofá donde me he quedado dormido, la espalda me dolía un montón.

— Buenos días. 

— Buenos días, Buckaroo. 

— ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?  

— ¿Podemos desayunar pancakes? 

— Lo que tú quieras, ¿no tienes escuela? — Kobik soltó una risita. 

— Estamos en verano, tonto. 

— Por supuesto, discúlpame niña lista, hace doce años que no voy a la escuela. 

— ¡No es excusa, Buckaroo! — dejo el libro y me miro con enfado fingido.

— Esta bien, está bien, lo que tú digas. — me levanto del sofá para preparar el desayuno. 

— Bucky... ¿es cierto lo de Steve? 

— Si, cariño. — le digo suavemente. 

— Ya veo. — se pone triste y vuelve al sofá con su libro. — Voy a extrañarlo. 

— Yo lo extraño todos los días. — me acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro con mi mano real. — Pero no debes estar triste, estoy seguro que a Steve no le gustaría que estuvieras triste, además cada vez que estas triste llueve y puse ropa a secar en el tendedero así que necesito felicidad para que ese sol brille mucho y me seque la ropa. — la niña soltó una risa. 

— Eres un tonto, Buckaroo. — me rio y vuelvo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. 

Cuido de Kobik como si fuera mi propia hija, ella está bien con eso y creo que salir del ambiente de estrés que se había creado en su casa le hace bien. Se por Tony, el cual tiene ligeramente vigilado el Hospital General, que Karen aún no ha salido, lo que me da tiempo para intentar buscar un plan alternativo para Kobik en caso de que Karen no busque la ayuda necesaria para quitarse a Daniel Whitehall de encima. 

Mientras cuido a Kobik, me encargo de superar a Natalia, borre la sincronización que había hecho de su teléfono y demás dispositivos de mi teléfono y solo reviso sus redes sociales, solo para saber que está bien, solo para eso. Sigue bailando y dentro de una semana tiene una presentación en un teatro de renombre, bien. Sale los fines de semana con María y Janet y no veo rastros de ningún novio nuevo, bueno no creo que vaya a conseguirse a alguien más en cuestión de semanas. Natalia está bien, la estoy superando y no la necesito y me enfoco en Kobik que necesita de mí.

Kobik recibe llamadas de su madre cada vez que Daniel no está con ella, él no puede saber el paradero de la niña, según la policía está desaparecida, pero le pedí a Fury que hablara con quien fuera que estuviera a cargo para que supiera que la niña está bien en un ambiente seguro y distrajeran al bastardo ese hasta que Karen saliera del hospital. Todo iba bien, hasta que Tony emociono a Kobik con ir al ballet que Natalia presentaba. 

**_Nunca había odiado a Tony tanto en mi vida, Natalia._ **

No le pude decir que no a la niña y sentí que la historia se repetía, el _noveno encuentro_ se convierte en un bucle, otra vez estaba aquí sentado a oscuras mientras la veía bailar, estaba emocionado de verla, pero no mostraba la misma emoción que Kobik, Natalia baila como diosa e hipnotiza a todas las personas que la miran, me doy cuenta, mientras la veo bailar, que la extraño, pero solo un poco porque ya la supere. Ella está viviendo su vida y yo la mía, tengo a Kobik ahora, tengo otra responsabilidad. 

La función termina y por más que quiero irme Kobik le pide a gritos a Tony que la lleve a conocer a las bailarinas, intento mostrarme disgustado, pero en realidad no puedo, también quiero ver a Natalia, aunque sepa que ya la supere, me gustaría hablar con ella. La esperamos en el mismo punto que la primera vez, esta vez Tony no habla conmigo por estar jugando con Kobik, no esperamos demasiado, Natalia aparece aun con el tutu puesto pero sus zapatillas de puntas fueron reemplazadas por sus semi-puntas. no podía ver el corsé del tutu debido a que tenía puesto un suéter negro, suéter que conozco perfectamente pues es mío. 

**_Te tengo Natalia, no has dejado de pensar en mí._ **

Natalia me vio y sonrió con sorpresa, no esperaba verme aquí como yo no esperaba venir. Se ve hermosa, pero no se lo digo, ¿cuál es el punto de superar a alguien si le dices cumplidos? Puedo decirle que se ve bien y preguntarle cómo ha estado y eso es todo. La veo meter las manos en los bolsillos del suéter y bajar un poco la mirada. Sé que quiere que el cabello le cubra el rostro para disimular un ligero sonrojo al verse descubierta por el hecho de llevar mi suéter. Le sonrió de vuelta para demostrar que no me importa, no me afecta, ya la supere.

Levanta la mirada y vuelve a encontrarse con la mía con intenciones de decirme algo.

— ¡Wow, eres realmente hermosa! — Kobik miro a Natalia con admiración. — ¡Buckaroo, mírala! ¿crees que algún día pueda ser como ella?

— Claro que sí, cariño. — le respondió ella antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más.

— ¡Genial! — Kobik la abrazo de pronto y Natalia la abrazo de vuelta con una sonrisa. — ¿Puedo usar tu tiara?

— Claro, toma. — Natalia se quitó la tiara y se la coloco a Kobik en el cabello.

Kobik se giró emocionada hacia Tony y yo. — Miren chicos, ¡soy una princesa del ballet! — Kobik dio una vuelta, la tiara resbalo de su cabeza, la cual ataje en el aire.

— Oh. — tomó la tiara de mi mano y se la tendió a Natalia. — Perdón, señorita.

— Ah está bien, a la arañita no le importa dejarla caer. — dijo Tony poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kobik. — No es que sea real. — Natalia y yo rodamos los ojos.

— Quédatela, Tony va a regalarme una ahora solo por ese comentario idiota. — Tony se río. — Me llamo Natasha ¿tú eres?

— Soy Kobik, hija de Buckaroo. — Kobik me abrazo y Natalia me miro con los ojos abierto llenos de sorpresa.

— Ella no... Kobik no...

— Buckaroo y mi mamá salían juntos.

— ¡Okey, es momento de ir a conocer a las demás bailarinas! — Tony agarró a Kobik y se la llevó con las demás bailarinas.

— ¿Una hija? — Natalia tenía una ceja levantada.

— No es mi hija, es hija de mi ex.

— ¿Volviste con tu ex? — ¿que se supone que significa ese tono de voz?

— No, no volví con mi ex. — le dije restándole importancia al asunto. — Solo estoy cuidando de Kobik un tiempo porque Karen no puede.

— Así que Karen...

— Si, Karen. — asiento lentamente. — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, ocupada con el ballet, la nueva compañía es aún más exigente ahora que soy prima ballerina assoluta.

— Quieren lo mejor de ti— porque es lo mejor que pueden tener.

— Si, así es. — se hace silencio entre nosotros, no es incómodo, es solo silencio. — ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

— Fury no me molestará en un tiempo, hasta que arregle el asunto con Kobik.

— ¿Es grave? — pregunto con preocupación.

— Un poco. — vi por encima del hombro de Natalia, la vi jugando con Tony y sonreí.

— Eres muy bueno con ella, me alegro James. — sus palabras suaves crean algo en mí que me hacen querer lanzarme sobre ella.

— Es mi deber. — volvemos a las miradas fijas y quise levantar la mano para acariciarle el rostro y lo hubiera hecho si Kobik no hubiera llegado agarrándome de la mano.

— Buckaroo, es hora de irnos, Tony quiere comprarme un helado y me va a presentar a su novia. — me jalo hacia ella, pero miro a Natalia una última vez. — Adiós señorita Natasha, gracias por la tiara.

— De nada, linda. — le ofreció la más bellas de las sonrisas. — Adiós, James.

— Adiós, Natalia.

**_Te extraño, Natalia._ **

Ese mismo día en la noche pasaron dos cosas impresionantes, una Karen llegó a la puerta de mi apartamento con la promesa de que Daniel se alejaría de su vida y quería a Kobik de vuelta, no me negué vi sinceridad en sus ojos y deje a Kobik en manos de su madre, me abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana y no pude evitar besar a Karen en los labios y desearle buena suerte, la otra cosa impresionante fue un mensaje de Natalia.

 _Natalia_ : Kobik es muy tierna.

"No tanto como tú." le respondí de regreso, golpeándome mentalmente por ese coqueteo innecesario.

 _Natalia_ : No creo, pero gracias.

“De nada, por cierto, estuviste grandiosa hoy y tu vestuario después de la presentación fue mi favorito." ¿Porque tengo que resaltar que me di cuenta de mi suéter?

 _Natalia_ : ¿Cuál? ¿Este?

Sonreí cuando recibí una foto de Natalia vestida con solo mi suéter en uno de los espejos de su apartamento, niego lentamente y dejo de responder, es mejor así.

Una semana después los mensajes con Natalia continúan, digo que es solo amistad como la que teníamos al principio e incluso nos vimos en una fiesta que organizó Tony para el cumpleaños de Pepper, solo como amigos, nada paso, los mensajes algunas veces pisan terreno peligroso, pero nada que no se pueda parar pues es obvio, somos amigos y aunque la extrañe eso que teníamos quedó en el pasado, estamos mejor así.

 _Natalia_ : ¿Estas libre? Necesito un favor.

“Dime"

 _Natalia_ : Veámonos en aquella librería del centro, la que me gusta.

“Claro" ¿Qué puede pasar en una librería concurrida y llena? Absolutamente nada.

Soy resistente a sus encantos, me digo cuando la veo entrar a la librería con aquella falda de cuadros, medias hasta la rodilla, botas de tacón negras, camisa de cuello tortuga tan pegada a su cuerpo que parece que es una segunda piel, un abrigo negro y su cabello suelto liso y más largo que cuando a conocí, soy resistente a sus encantos, sí que lo soy.

Cierro el libro que estaba ojeando, lo guardo de nuevo donde estaba y le sonrió.

— ¿Y cuál es ese favor?

— Necesito escoger un buen libro, para Janet mañana es su cumpleaños, y pensé que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. — ¿eso es todo? Bueno está bien, puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Que tienes en mente?

— No lo sé, exploremos un poco. — camino delante de mi contoneando sus caderas, algo estaba mal, ¿Que estas planeando Natalia?

Caminamos por la gran librería, que está más vacía de lo que espero, buscando opciones, cuando terminamos en un rincón de la librería en una sección llamada "Libros prohibidos" donde había libros de todo tipo, los revisé y leí el título de uno.

— El arte de la seducción. — susurré y reí. — Creo que a Janet le gustaría aprender a quitarle esa cara de rígido a Hank.

Una braga negra, aquella braga de encaje fue puesta sutilmente sobre el libro, la tome en mi mano y gire para encontrarme a Natalia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Eso se lo puedo enseñar yo. — me guiño para luego relamerse los labios.

No pensé en otra cosa que no fuera tomar a Natalia de las piernas y empotrarla contra el único librero que estaba contra la pared. Es me debilidad, siempre lo ha sido y que vuelva a estar dispuesta para mí fue suficiente para que me rindiera nuevamente a sus pies, Natalia es y siempre será para mí y aunque peleemos y estemos separados este momento me demuestra que son pequeños obstáculos que tenemos que superar. Dejo caer el libro al suelo junto con las bragas y la tomo besándola, la abrazo por las caderas, la hago ahogar sus gemidos en mi boca y disfruto cada momento dentro de ella, como si se fuera a desvanecer en mis brazos, una de sus manos se abraza a mi cuello y la otra se sujeta de una de las repisas del librero. Terminamos juntos, gemí contra su pecho y respiro su dulce aroma. La bajo después de salir de ella, Natalia se apoya unos segundos del librero y suelta una risa nerviosa. 

— Esto...— fue grandioso— no puede volver a pasar. — dijo ella. 

**_¿Que?_ **

— ¿Como?

— Estamos mejor separados James, esto no es sano. — al carajo con lo que es sano, tú me tentaste. — Sin embargo, el sexo no deja de ser grandioso. 

— Tienes razón. — me rindo y me digo que es cierto, es mejor así, por mucho que lo anhele es mejor así. — Digo lo mismo sobre el sexo. 

— Gracias por entender. — recoge sus bragas, se las coloca y toma el libro que tire al suelo. — Al final, creo que si le llevare este a Janet. 

Se alejó de mi luego de darme un beso en la mejilla y solo por un momento, pensé que no la volvería a ver, pero éramos unos adictos a nosotros y estos encuentros se repitieron una y otra vez con la promesa de que no volvería a suceder. Una promesa rota tras otras, la necesidad de estar juntos era más que cualquier promesa inútil.

** 

**_Sabía que no la puedo dejar ir, nunca jamás._ **

Así que corrí hacia ella, fui hasta su apartamento, debía decirle que era la única mujer con la que realmente quería estar, con la que quería despertar por las mañanas, casarme y tener una familia, quería todo con ella, protegerla y adorarla solo como ella se merece.

Toco su puerta, varias veces hasta que me abre, está en pijama y sorprendida de verme tan de pronto, agradezco mi entrenamiento que no hacen que parezca cansado.

— No quiero que esto. — nos señaló. — Sea un rato, quiero estar contigo cada momento de mi vida y te necesito, aunque parezca que no, sé que a veces soy celoso y un idiota, pero te amo Natalia, te amo.

Ella se quedó en silencio como si pensara, estaba preocupado de que me rechazara, pero ella solo sonrió y se lanzó sobre mi besándome, la agarre de la cintura levantándola para entrar a su apartamento, con mi mano libre tire la puerta y cargada sin dejar de besarla la lleve hasta la cama.

—  Te amo, James. — nos miramos a los ojos y me dio un dulce beso.

— Eres perfecta, Natalia. — ella iba a decir algo y se lo impedí. — Antes de que digas que no lo eres, para mi eres perfecta.

— James...— me abrazo y giramos en la cama quedando ella encima de mí. — Mejor bésame.

Así lo hice y la atesoré en mis brazos y la hice mía tantas veces como pude. Nos entregamos al otro y volví a entender porque Natalia era tan importante para mí. Ella era mi norte y mi oxígeno, mis ganas de vivir y de respirar. Natalia me hizo quien soy y eso, eso para mí, lo es todo.

Todo volvió a ser como antes, Natalia me amaba, mis mañanas eran todas iguales. Despierto y la veo dormida frente a mí, con respiraciones pausadas y su, ahora, largo cabello sobre su rostro. Hermosa y mía, no de Steve, no de Sharon, no de Clint, no de Haw... No, Hawkeye es solo una amiga.

_¡Ping!_

Giro hacia la mesa de noche y lo que veo es el teléfono de Natalia encenderse, tiene un mensaje. Volteo hacia ella de nuevo y la veo despertarse, me acercó y le doy un pequeño beso en la nariz y otro en los labios.

— Buenos días, Nat.

— Buenos días. — me devolvió el beso en los labios. — ¿Escuche mi teléfono?

— Tienes un mensaje. — le digo pasándole el teléfono.

Ella solo lo vio, respondió el mensaje rápidamente y puso el teléfono lejos. — ¿Que vamos a desayunar, capitán?

— ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? — la abrazo por la cintura para besarle la mejilla

— Mmm... Waffles. — me miro traviesa, como una niña.

— Waffles será. — nos besamos una vez más y me levante para vestirme e ir a comprar algunos waffles para mi hermosa novia.

Antes de irme, la observe un momento en la cama, me da la espalda, cubierta por la sabana de la cintura para abajo, su espalda era preciosa, con algunas pecas en su cremosa piel y lunares que jamás me cansaría de contar, en su hombro tenía una mordida, debo admitir que fue ni culpa en un momento de excitación, a ella no le importó, le gusto y me mordió de vuelta. Esboce una sonrisa recordando toda la noche.

**_Te amo._ **

— También te amo, James.


	6. El azul de sus ojos es igual al mar brillante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que dije que lo publicaría en el transcurso del día pero no me pude resistir. 
> 
> Realmente no tengo nada que decir, solo que este capitulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Natasha y que, para darles una pista de lo que viene, es.... Umm creo que mejor no digo nada. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Se despide, Uta.

_Dicen que la calma viene antes de la tormenta, tienen tanta razón._

Le digo que lo amo cuando lo siento mirándome, no dice nada, solo escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, sé que se avergonzó de que le descubriera. Cierro los ojos pensando en cómo llegue a enamorarme de ese hombre y en lo feliz que soy.

Sé que cometí algunos errores, errores que él no sabe, pero sé que podría perdonarme.

_¡Ping!_

Otro mensaje y pienso en que tengo que resolver esto en persona, tomo mi teléfono, responso el mensaje diciéndole que nos veamos y aprovechó que estoy sola para hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Abro el closet, viendo su ropa y sonrió, tomo uno de sus suéteres, aún tienen su olor, una extraña mezcla de perfume y tierra húmeda que me fascina, me lo coloco junto con unos jeans, y cuando voy a tomar mis zapatos noto que en el fondo hay una maleta negra que no he visto antes, me da curiosidad, voy a tomarla, pero el timbre suena y la dejó donde está.

Me llevo una sorpresa al abrir la puerta, Clint me mira con una sonrisa socarrona, sacándose los lentes de sol y entra sin importarle nada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le digo nerviosa.

— ¿De verdad vas a dejarme tirado por el soldado?

— Por Dios Clint, es mi novio y será mejor que te vayas te dije que nos veríamos en el teatro.

— ¿Porque? — Clint se sentó en el sofá, me tomo las manos preocupada. — Conozco ese gesto, ¿todavía no sabe que estabas viéndote conmigo, Tasha?

— No sabe nada de Budapest.

— Hablo de ahora.

— Tampoco lo sabe y por eso quiero que te vayas, lo amo Clint y si eres mi mejor amigo y me quieres un poco te iras y no volverás a menos que yo te lo pida.

Clint respira profundo, se levanta del sofá, se acerca tomándome por los hombros y me da un beso en la mejilla.

— Te quiero más de lo que imaginas, por eso sé que no es para ti, Widow. — me susurra cerca del oído.

— Estaré bien, Hawkeye. — nos abrazamos, pues antes que todo seguíamos siendo mejores amigos.

Cuando nos soltamos se va del apartamento y yo me dejo caer en el sofá soltando un suspiro de alivio, todo está bien, me digo, soy feliz ahora.

Pienso en arreglar todo para el desayuno, pero algo se acciona en mi cerebro y recuerdo la maleta del closet, vuelvo al cuarto, pongo la maleta sobre la cama y la abro, lo primero que veo es un arsenal de armas. Quedo impresionada, son realmente hermosas, en la tapa de esta hay una colección de cuchillos de táctica, abajo hay dos pistolas plateadas y negras y sé que debajo de estas hay algo más, saco los moldes de goma espuma y terciopelo para encontrarme con cosas que no entiendo, son mis cosas.

Unas bragas.

Un diario.

Algunas fotos.

Un cuaderno que no conozco.

_¿Qué hace esto aquí?_

Tomo el cuaderno que sé que no es mío y lo ojeo, conozco esta letra, es la letra su letra. Arrugo la frente al leer lo que está escrito, son demasiados detalles y demasiadas atrocidades, me doy cuenta de la verdad y del peligro eminentemente en el que estoy, me levanto del suelo aun con el cuaderno en la mano e intento correr, pero estaba tan metida en el cuaderno y en mis pensamientos que no lo oí llegar y me topo con él cuando me giro.

— Nat... Dame eso. — doy un paso hacia atrás, su mirada se oscureció por completo y tengo miedo del hombre que amo.

— Estas loco...— digo dando otro paso hacia atrás. — Déjame ir.

— Nat, entiende todo fue para protegerte.

— Déjame ir. — le exijo, de reojo miro la pistola, puedo usarla. — Esto no está bien.

— Ven, hablemos y podrás entender, solo... Déjame explicarte.

Se acerca a mí, tomo el valor de tomar una de las pistolas para apuntarle, sin embargo, él era mucho más rápido y en cuestión de segundos el arma, que estaba en mi mano, paso a estar en las de él y un fuerte dolor se aloja en mi cabeza.

Todo se vuelve borroso, luego todo es negro escuchando algunas palabras de su boca al momento de desfallecer en sus brazos.

— Es por tu bien, Nat.

Me duele la cabeza, es horrible. La luz me golpea en los ojos y el dolor es peor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. No sé dónde estoy, pero es un sitio grande, como un almacén. Las luces están todas hacia mí y hay oscuridad más allá, sin embargo, logro diferenciar que no soy la única persona en el almacén, hay alguien más. Intento moverme y es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy atada a una silla.

Giro hacia la otra persona, no la veo bien, pero he de creer que estamos en la misma condición. ¿Cómo es posible que no sea la única? Sé que esa es la clase de pregunta que uno suele hacerse, pero cómo es posible que...

Una puerta se abre, es pesada y rechina, buscó la puerta y la consigo, lo veo entrar, cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia la luz. Miedo me recorre todo el cuerpo y pienso en que voy a morir, le veo y en su rostro sigue su mirada oscura, pero tiene una sonrisa amable.

— Lamento todo esto. — me dice con las manos en los bolsillos. — No quería que esto pasara.

— Pareciera que sí.

— Nunca, nunca lastimaría a las personas que amo. — se lleva una mano al corazón. — y mi corazón es tuyo, Natalia.

— No me llames así, monstruo.

— No, no, no, no soy un monstruo todo fue por ti.

— Esto no es amor.

— Si lo es, lo entenderás. — se giró para irse, pero la otra persona atada soltó un quejido de dolor y se detuvo mirándole. — ¡Oh! Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos.

— ¿Quién es? — le preguntó, me ignora y camina hacia la otra persona. — ¿Barnes?

— Natalia, haz silencio. — me quedo callada al escuchar su voz escalofriante.

Miro entre las sombras, él se arrodilla frente a la persona y le susurra cosas, no logro escuchar muy bien, parecen palabras sin sentido y me siento como si escuchara bajo el agua, un adormecimiento recorre mis extremidades, estoy asustada empiezo a tratar de moverme, pero antes de darme cuenta, soy completamente inútil y mis sentidos se atrofian, la vista me pesa y mi boca se siente espesa.

— ¿Que... me... sucede? — digo lento y con dificultad.

— Es una droga, te la administre momentos antes de despertar. — aunque se había acercado para hablarme, seguía escuchando como si estuviera bajo el agua. — Estarás bien, él está bien.

Señalo a la otra persona, ahora estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y temblando ligeramente, tenía miedo, lágrimas recorrieron mis adormecidas mejillas y hubiera intentado gritar si no me hubiera desmayado.

Desperté de nuevo, no me sentía mal ni me dolía nada, de hecho, ya ni siquiera estaba atada, mi ropa había sido cambiada y ahora estaba encerrada en una celda de vidrio templado. Seguía en el mismo almacén, la silueta de aquel hombre aún estaba frente a mí, seguía dormido y le administraban alguna clase de suero.

Sigo sin diferenciar si es...

— ¡James! — la puerta se abre, de nuevo pesada y rechinante como si me hubiera escuchado hablar.

Volteo, se acerca a mí y pone una mano en el vidrio.

— ¿Te gusta? Está hecha para contener algo más grande que tú, pero realmente te ves hermosa aquí adentro. — abrió una pequeña compuerta donde puso comida y la cerro. — Para ti.

— ¡Déjame ir! — golpeo el vidrio con mis puños.

— No puedo dejarte ir hasta que te calmes y entiendas en porqué de mis acciones, ¡Estabas en peligro!

— ¡No tenías derecho a decidir por mí!

— ¡Si, si lo tenía! — golpeo el vidrio y me asustó, se dio cuenta de ello y se calmó sonriendo. — Lo hice para proteger lo que amo.

» Sabes, nunca quise que esto pasara. Estábamos tan estables nuevamente pero entonces vi a Clint Barton salir de mí, nuestro, apartamento y supe que algo estaba pasando. — hizo una mueca de desagrado, ¿cómo sabia de Barton si nunca le hable de él? Encontré respuesta rápida a esa pregunta, me acosaba, obvio que lo sabía. — Clint Barton, es Hawkeye, fui tan estúpido como para creer que de verdad era una amiga... No importa, te amo y te perdono porque sé que me amas solo a mí.

Se apoyó del vidrio templado y me miro como buscando las palabras para seguir hablando de lo mucho que me amaba.

— Entonces llegue al apartamento y te encuentro con mi maleta abierta y ese cuaderno que se supone que no deberías ver, pero lo viste y por eso estamos aquí. — se encogió de hombros camino por el lugar, tomando una silla, sentándose con las piernas abiertas, el espaldar hacia adelante, se llevó una mano a la espalda y saco un arma. — Te dejare salir cuando te des cuenta que seremos solo tú y yo para toda la vida. — solté una risita irónica.

— Vete a la mierda.

Él suspiro, se levantó de la silla y guardo el arma en el cinturón. — Como quieras, por favor come, no quiero que te enfermes.

Pase días en aquella celda de cristal, el hombre atado a la silla, salía y entraba de la inconsciencia, no habla, no movía el rostro, no parecía tener percepción de la realidad, seguía conectado a ese suero que cambiaba cada cierto tiempo, quizás era eso lo que lo tenía así.

Estaba cansada, dormía casi todo el día y solo me despertaba cuando oía la pesada puerta abrirse, dormía cuando se cerraba y cuando volvía a despertar en mi celda había algo más, o comida o algo para entretenerme, incluso mis zapatillas aparecieron en una esquina un día.

Un día supe como escapar, esperé la hora de la comida. Él llego con una bolsa de comida y la puso en la compuerta.

— Tienes razón. — le digo, me mira con una ceja levantada. — Me refiero a tu y yo, me amas, yo te amo y eso es lo que importa ¿verdad?

— Exacto, Nat. — se acercó esperanzado.

— No importa nada más, ahora entiendo, todo lo que has hecho es por mí.

— Sí, sí.

— Te amo. — pego mi frente a la pared del vidrio y suelto algunas lágrimas. — Y quiero estar contigo.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

— Ven aquí.

Entro a la celda dejando la puerta abierta y me beso. Le abrace pasando mis manos por su torso, una de sus manos acuno mi mejilla y por un momento, solo por un instante volví en el tiempo cuando era totalmente ignorante de lo que sucedía y quise creer que es verdad, sin embargo, un ligero gemido del hombre atado de devolvió a la realidad, debía escapar. Baje una de mis manos hacia su espalda baja y sentí su arma, aproveche su descuido mientras me besaba, tome el arma y me aparte apuntándole.

— Ahora escúchame bien, psicópata. — camine rodeándolo sin dejar de apuntarle para salir de allí. — ¡NUNCA, NUNCA PODRIA AMARTE OTRA VEZ!

— Natalia...— intento acercarse y dispare hacia el suelo.

— ¡Cállate, no me llames así!

Salí de la celda de cristal, cerré la puerta con esfuerzo, es más pesada de lo que él lo hace parecer. Me acerco por fin al hombre, debo sacarlo también y al apartar algunos mechones de su cabello me llevo una sorpresa.

— Oh dios. — paso mis manos por su rostro limpiando el sudor. — Oh dios.

Me giro hacia la celda de cristal al escucharlo golpear el cristal con tanta fuerza que creo que va a romperlo.

— ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! — golpea el cristal con fuerza. — ¡TE HARA DAÑO!

— Tu eres el único que hace daño. — no pienso dos veces y disparo a la celda de cristal, el vidrio se resquebraja cayéndole encima todo el vidrio, incluido el techo.

No se mueve, no le veo respirar y me doy cuenta de que es mi ventana de oportunidad, guardo el arma en mi pantalón y le quito la aguja del brazo al hombre que jamás espere ver e intento levantarlo, al estar semi desmayado es casi peso muerto.

Agradezco mi entrenamiento y que mis piernas son más fuertes de lo que parecen, logro levantarlo y camino hasta la puerta. Lo recuesto de la pared y aunque está más desmayado que despierto logra mantenerse de pie, no habla y eso me preocupa un poco. Intento tirar la puerta para abrirla, pero es tan pesada que me canso rápido.

Me apoyo de la puerta con mi frente y respiro profundo, le miro, tiene los ojos abiertos y aunque no habla parece reconocerme, su mano se estira hacia mí y toca mi mejilla.

— Ta... sha...— lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas.

— Saldremos de esta, lo prometo. — se desliza por la pared y se desmaya.

Me arrodilló y lo tomo del rostro. — ¡Hey! ¡Despierta!

— No va a despertar. — su voz escalofriante viene desde atrás, el hijo de puta estaba muy vivo, tenía algunos cortes superficiales, pero nada grave.

Saco el arma e intento dispararle, pero al jalar el gatillo solo se oyen clics, el arma estaba vacía, la lanzo hacia él, pero la esquiva con agilidad.

— No soy idiota, no voy a darte un arma completamente cargada.

— ¿¡Que le has hecho!?— giro hacia su cuerpo convaleciente.

— Nada, es la droga, estará bien. — camino hacia mí. — Tu por otra parte...

Un dolor punzante vino de la parte baja de mi espalda, caí a un lado sintiendo el dolor más fuerte que he podido sentir. Le vi desde arriba, lloraba, era tan descarado.

— ¿Ves lo que has hecho? — lo señalo a él. — La has matado.

Volteo la mirada y veo sus ojos azules, están ligeramente nublados, pestañea con pesadez y pienso que sus ojos son los que se cierran, pero no es así, son los míos.

— Nunca quise que este fuera nuestro _décimo y último encuentro_ — susurro casi al aire y no le di importancia.

Estoy muriendo y lo último que quiero ver es su rostro.

Dicen que la calma viene antes de la tormenta, es cierto, como también lo es que la tormenta es eterna para algunos y para otros la tormenta se convierte en calma.

Estoy muriendo.

Y el recuerdo de sus ojos azules brillantes son el océano limpio después de la tormenta.


	7. Epílogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, solo vengo a decir que este es el final, debo admitir que me encanto escribir este final y espero que les guste tanto como a mi. 
> 
> Si quieren decir algo con respecto a este final son bienvenidos. 
> 
> Gracias por leerme, espero poder subir algo pronto otra vez y que ustedes me lean. 
> 
> Gracias nuevamente. 
> 
> Se despide, Uta.

Tengo visita.

No me sorprende, yo lo pedí como último deseo. He abrazo mi destino dentro de estas cuatro paredes frías, no es que vaya a morir, pero sé que no veré el sol nunca más. Le dije al fiscal que me declararía culpable si me concedían un último deseo cuando quisiera como si fuera a morir. No merezco estar aquí, dentro de mí lo sé, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Nada de lo que dicen afuera y por lo que me enjuician es cierto, absolutamente nada. Nadie cree la versión de mis hechos por ese estúpido libro que está circulando el mundo, la supuesta verdad de estos últimos dos años, el libro es la supuesta verdad, mi supuesta verdad.

Todo lo que el libro dice es una mentira, no recuerdo la mitad de las cosas allí escritas, pero se, confió en que no es verdad.

Me llevan esposado, inútil la verdad puedo deshacerme de ellas, hasta aquella sala donde veré a mi visita. Me dejan en la sala quitándome las esposas y en la mesa está el libro, también lo pedí para este momento. Espero unos momentos pacientemente sentado hasta que mi visita llega.

Esta diferente, no solo sus facciones si no también su aspecto, su mirada incluso es distinta. No digo nada, le observo tomar asiento frente a mi grabándome su nuevo aspecto.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — le pregunto señalando el libro.

— Me pareció que debía darle una explicación a la gente de sus acciones. — dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna, vaya que ha cambiado.

—  Esas no son mis acciones, las cosas que están allí escritas no son verdad. — le replico.

— Pero tú las escribiste. — pasándose una mano por el rostro. — Algunas cosas no son precisas, pero según el estudio psicológico que les hicieron a tus palabras fue tu manera de interpretar la situación y suficiente para conseguirte una sentencia.

Nos miramos un momento, ¿Cómo podía ser tan frio? Estoy pasando por un mal momento, puede que haya aceptado mi destino, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera saber la verdad y tener algunas respuestas de lo que no recuerdo.

— No recuerdo haberlas escrito.

— Tiene tus huellas, es tu letra y estaba en tu apartamento en un maletín de armas con su teléfono y la ropa del día que desapareció.

— Ella vivía conmigo.

— No los últimos días. — se cruzó de brazos apoyándose del espaldar de la silla. —La asesinaste.

— No recuerdo eso.

— Con una puñalada en la espalda.

— No lo sé.

— Justo después de encontrarla con lo que escribiste en tu apartamento.

— Eso no es…

Tome el libro y busque las partes que había subrayado al leerlo. — ¿Qué me dices de esto? No paso.

— El psiquiatra dice que tu mente lo interpreto de esa forma.

— ¿Qué hay de sus amigas? ¿Qué dicen de nosotros?

— ¿Cuáles amigas? — levanto una ceja. — Alucinaste con ellas, Natasha siempre fue más del tipo solitaria, excepto por Sharon, la mataste también.

— Jamás toque a Sharon.

— La obligaste a suicidarse.

¿Qué la obligue a qué? No, nunca toque a Sharon, no era mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero jamás la lastimaría.

Hay algo más aquí.

Lo noto en su mirada, debo presionar más, sabe algo que no quiere decirme.

— Nada es cierto, todo lo que está en ese libro son disparates, jamás hice otra cosa que amar a Natalia.

— Es real. — me dijo empujando el libro hacia mí. — No exactamente como lo describiste, pero es real, murieron personas por tu culpa.

— ¡NO! — me altero y golpeo la mesa, no se inmuta. — Eso no es cierto, no es real, hay demasiadas cosas aquí que no tienen sentido.

— Ahora que estas lucido, no tienen sentido. — me dice con calma. — En tu locura, describiste cada detalle, incluso la muerte de Nat.

— ¿Hawkeye? ¿Qué dice Clint Barton?

— Dice que te has vuelto loco al pensar que ella tuvo una aventura con él, Barton y Nat eran medios hermanos.

¿Medios hermanos?

— Clint dice que nunca confió en ti.

— Es algo insólito. — niego lentamente. — Hay cosas que no cuadran

Pienso en Stark y lo que leí del momento en el apartamento con Kobik — Stark, ¿Stark que tiene que decir?

Toma un suspiro largo y me inspecciona con la mirada, nota mi desesperación por saber la verdad y algo cambia en toda su actitud calmada. Aleja la mirada de mi rostro mirando hacia todas partes como buscando algo y luego vuelve a posarla en mí.

— ¿Qué crees que paso?

— Yo no la mate.

— Dime que crees que paso. — me insiste.

— No lo sé, no sé nada. — le digo confundido. — Pero si se, que no la mate, tienes que creerme, Stark tiene que saber algo.

— Tony no sabe nada.

— ¡Él y Nat eran amigos! ¡Tiene saber algo!

— ¡No sabe nada! — me grita. — Tu lo hiciste, en ese almacén, te dieron celos de que prefiriera a alguien más.

— ¿Celos? Dijiste que había sido porque la descubrí. — sus irises tiembla y cierra los ojos pensando en lo que dijo.

— ¿No tiene caso verdad? — dice como si se rindiera.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No vas a cansarte nunca así que te diré la verdad. — me sonrió. — Yo lo hice.

— Es imposible tu… Tu no…— estoy sorprendido, sabía que me ocultaba algo, pero no eso.

— Todo lo que leíste lo escribiste porque te lo ordene. — toma el libro y pasa cada página por página. — Te pedí que lo escribieras todo y lo hiciste, tu mente estaba tan dañada que lo hiciste sin rechistar.

» Solo tuve que dejar las pistas adecuadas por si pasaba algo como esto. — quiero agarrarlo y ahorcarlo. — Algunas cosas eran verdad, como la conocí, como nos enamoramos, como empezaste a molestar y tuve que, — chasqueo los dedos. — matarte, el asesinato de Sharon… Pero siempre deje pistas, siempre.

» Te mantuve cautivo por casi medio año, entrabas a la vida de Nat cuando quería y salías cuando quería.

— ¿Cómo es posible que crean eso? ¡Tony y Clint deben saber la verdad!

— No, Tony no dirá nada porque no quiero que diga nada y Clint esta tan convencido de que mataste a su hermanita que realmente no le importa. — se encogió de hombros divertido. — ¿Quieres saber la versión oficial? Fingiste tu muerte, seguiste acosando a Nat, nos secuestraste, me drogaste, quisimos salir, forcejeamos, la celda se derribó sobre mí y la mataste.

» No hay testigos, creaste una realidad en tu mente, tu realidad que se salió de control. Creaste amigas falsas, citas falsas, un amante falso para esconder la verdad. En el mundo real, las amigas al final era solo una, las citas fueron mías y el amante… Bueno, era yo ¿no? Me amó, y si no hubiera sido por ti, todavía estuviera viva. — se levantó para irse. — Es cierto lo que te dije, la asesinaste, tu amor la mato.

— ¿Por qué Tony no diría nada? —le sujeto de la muñeca para evitar que se vaya, estoy pagando por algo que no cometí, Tony podría sacarme de aquí ¿Por qué no hace nada? — Tony… Tony lucharía por lo correcto.

— Porque Tony me ama. — me dice y sus ojos azules brillan. — Me ama tanto que está dispuesto a dejar que te pudras en la cárcel con tal de tenerme a su lado, ¿Quién te ama a ti, Buck?

Steve se acerca a la puerta, tocando el timbre para que el guardia abra la puerta, se mete las manos en los bolsillos y me mira por última vez. — Espero que tengas una buena vida, no vas a morir después de todo.

La puerta se abre, saca su mano de su bolsillo sujeta la puerta y un brillo me llama la atención, un rubí en su reloj y por la forma reconozco que es el rubí de Natalia. Nadie lo sabe además de mí, él la mato y yo estoy pagando por ello. Nadie va a sacarme de aquí.

Aquí sentado solo siento que la tormenta continua y continua, quiero gritar, deje que muriera, no cuide de ella, no como quise y allá va su asesino, el que creí que era mi mejor amigo. Me hundo en la oscuridad pensando en sus ojos y es cuando recuerdo que es lo último que vi, después de que Steve la apuñalara con aquel cuchillo táctico.

Nat fue mi calma.

Steve es mi tormenta.


End file.
